The Part of The Story Left Untold
by tristine2015
Summary: According to the tales of old, legends tell of a Mad Hero who devours a lonesome devil to rid the world of evil. But what if there was a crucial part in that legend that had gone untold, how then would they sing this song? After a fight to near death, Ryner and Sion walk down separate paths that still lead to their Fate's collision. yaoi, empreg.
1. Chapter 1

Legends of legendary heroes, sadly does not belong to me.

This was prompted by a request from lazy_as_hell who motivates me to no end. Royally_clumsy you have the broken pieces of my heart forever. Your comments never fail to leave me dying with laughter.

"I like your eyes,"

Those were the words that had started it all.

Ryner grimaced wiping his mouth after hurling up, once again what little he had ingested, before joining the bustling market crowd. It had been two months since his battle with Sion Astol on the bastard king's birthday. And since then Sion had relentlessly pillaged a path of bloody victory through one royal nation at a time. By now three quarters of the world bowed beneath the flag of Roland and praised the name Sion for all the heavens to hear.

The war continued with no end in sight. The kings which had yet been conquered or killed had all but abandoned titles and thrown fearing for their own lives more so than for the lives of their people.

But then again like so many that Rayneir knew, he too would have found his end even though it my not have been at the hands of his majesty the king. After his battle with Sion, he had been imprisoned yet again, leaving his rescuer to come once again in the form of a Blonde haired maiden skilled with the sword.

"In this condition are you certain that you'll be able to push on," Ferris began as Ryner swayed slightly on his feet, "you've been like this for days."

"What can I say," Ryner stated in his ever present lethargic tone, "I've got a bad case of food poisoning."

"Call it what you will but you need to see a doctor," steely blue eyes that showed a rare sight of sever concern assessed him from soul to crown only for her to wrinkle her nose in disapproval.

Suddenly self conscious, he opted to avert his complacent eyes from her gaze. He was sure he definitely didn't look that bad. Sure his hair had grown a bit wild again and with his loss of appetite, he had grown a bit paler and thinner but surely he wasn't that appalling was he?

But he thought with all that had been going on it was better to stay this way. As an escapee from Roland Imperial prison, he was one of the most wanted men to date and regardless of how many days went by the man hunt to find him only grew more fierce as Roland's influence spread across the world. Looking less like the man on the cover of every poster in town was imperative.

At the moment they were in a small town close to the dessert, under the guise of friendly tourists and collectors of the most local artifacts and sadly their pursuers who so happened to be hot on their trails had also landed in town as well.

"Yeah tell me how that works out after those guys drag my ass back to the slammers," Ryner commented glancing at the group of men in the middle of the bustling market crowd scanning each face that sauntered by.

"Just stay hidden from sight is all we need to do," Farris stated as she chewed on a stick loaded with dangos of various colors.

"If that were the case shaking these guys would be a breeze," Raynier explained pulling his hood closer around his face as one of their tracers drifted closer.

"You there boy,"

An old vendor seated behind a stall of old and worn artifacts beckoned him over.

Grasping the opportunity to the flee the sights of preying eyes he drifted over to her before one of their pursuers could get too close, he drifted over to her. With no real intention to actually speak with her on bargaining an item he glanced around, suddenly aware of the fact that he had somehow managed to lose sight of Farris.

"Do you see anything that I could interest you in?" the old woman began, dragging his attention to the meager artifacts she had to offer.

By a glance he knew that now of them were of any real value but with the present economy, valuable or not persons were opting to sell everything they had to get by. Ryner sighed, he was short on money as it was, and he didn't have any to waste on such foolery when they hardly had enough for food now.

"I'm sorry but no," he glanced over his shoulder as one of their tracers bumped into him as he when by, too busy following a blonde haired girl that he must have thought to have been Ferris to pay Ryner any attention.

"Please sir I would kindly implore you to have a closer look," the old woman pressed, grey unseeing eyes calling interest.

Suddenly, whether it was those eyes of hers or the tone of her voice, something about her drew him into what felt like a different time and space all together. The sounds of the market rush, the chattering locals, the hollering vendors and sales men, all seemed to fade into the back ground as he crept a bit closer to her small stall of old trinkets and accessories.

"I'm really sorry but I don't have much to spare," Ryner heard himself say as though it were from a distance.

"For you my dear I will offer you anything here for as low as nothing at all," the old woman spoke, the corners of her mouth wrinkling as she smiled fondly at him.

Against all his opposing thoughts he leaned forward, bending a bit to examine the small items she had before her. They were really nothing to look at and if he wore to ever grade their quality he would have given it a flat zero. But nonetheless he couldn't shake the feeling that they were something odd about them. Without much thought he employed the abilities of his alpha stigma to examine them and as he had expected, there was nothing magical about them that his eyes could pick up on.

"How about you pick one for me," he smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck out of sheer bad habit, "I'm not the type of guy that makes good choices."

The old woman offered a warm smile, "I really doubt that. Its not your choices that have forged the path on which you walk alone, for you see, fate and destiny play a role in your misfortunes thus far as well."

For a moment he was taken aback at her words.

For some reason he felt as though with those eyes of hers she could see everything that really mattered about him. But sadly that wasn't the worst of it. he actually liked the way she looked at him and even the way she spoke to him. He couldn't explain it but in her presence he felt… warm.

"There is no need to be afraid, I may not know who you are but I am certain that destiny has lead you to me," she continued, running her hands over the trinkets before her with practiced ease, "you see young sprout for many that have come my way all share a common trait. They have suffered a fate worse than death from their moment of birth. And sadly you I fear I seen the worst that life has to offer."

What the?!

He looked at her. She seemed to be saying so much yet so little and yet her words all seemed to be pointing at one thing. She knew about it, about all of it. he didn't know how but it seemed that against all odds she knew of even the secrets he had kept firm hold on from even Ferris.

But how?

He was sure he had hidden it well. Hadn't he?

The old woman chuckled as she gathered up the trinket of her choice in hand, "with age comes wisdom boy. I don't have to be able to see you, or even know you to know what it is that you've hidden from the world and dare I say, you're still hiding now. The pain you feel can't hide from these eyes nor can anything else about you."

Reaching out she extended a hand that had the trinket of choice wrapped loosely in her fist. Not sure if he should trust someone who seemed to know so much, somehow, he hesitated but accepted her trinket all the same. He didn't know why he didn't refuse but no other thought came to mind at that moment.

"How do you know-," he was about to say when a commotion outside drew his attention.

"Alas it's time for you to leave but fret not we will meet again, if destiny allows our paths to cross once again," the old woman stated, "with this I give you my blessing. May good fortune come to your aide in times of true peril. Now go I fear that danger looms over this town shadowing your every step."

Raising a brow at ever puzzle of words he glanced down at the trinkets in his hands. There were two of them a bracelet woven together by leaves now brown with age and a pearl earring that had the started to discolor under the brutality of the flow of time.

Just remembering he had yet to pay he began searching his person for the required payment.

"As I stated before I really don't have much to spare," Ryner began as he found the small pouch of change, "how much it?"

"Ryner Lute,"

The voice had him spinning on his heels at the ready for the worst.

He had been too careless, he hadn't watched his back too caught up with the old vendor. He wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't found him sooner.

"What are you doing?" the face of an appalled Ferris put his worries aside for a moment.

"Where the hell were you?" Ryner fired glancing over her shoulder as the citizens in the market began a mad dash toward the wondering merchant chart that auctioned rare artifacts at this time of day at the center of the market.

So that was what all that commotion was about?

"We don't have time for his," Ferris whispered turning her face away as one of their pursuers followed a dark haired man in the crowd streaming toward the auction, "we've got to go now. Roland's armies are going to be passing through here soon. Anyone of them compared to those idiots on our tails would have no difficulty sniffing us out. If they arrive before we're gone it's game over for us both and the world next greatest dango maker."

With little for enthusiasm as always Ryner dug through the pouch for what little he could find. It was the least he could offer her. If not for the trinkets then out of good charity.

"You are to kind but there is no need for that not anymore," the old woman smiled when she felt a sudden chill pressed against her hand, "please accept those as a gift to you and the other young one."

"Alright," Ryner stated as Ferris begun to haul him off at the sight of the Roland flag somewhere a good distance off, "Thanks granny."

Her faint smile followed him long after they had lost sight of her and even sight of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Sion Astol gripped his aching temple as the Mad Hero inside him roared and raged with no end in sight. He gripped his chest as the yearning, crawled at him and threatened to cleave him in two. He wanted to see him, to touch him, to taste him…

The only person that could sate him…

… his lonely devil.

Sion gripped the edge of his desk to steel himself from breaking for the nearest exit. No matter what he couldn't go after him. He swallowed hard trying to talk some essence of reason into the madness in him fighting for a way out, fighting to find the other half that would make itself complete.

But he couldn't allow it.

If he did, if he relented and gave over the reigns to the darkness within himself, then surely this time, without fail. The Mad Hero would kill the Lonely Devil as he had done so many years ago so many time times throughout the generations.

He had gotten what he wanted hadn't he, and if not so then a majority of that which they craved had already been achieved so why could the blood of so many not quench the thirst of success and triumph. It wasn't enough, the Made Hero wanted more, it wanted the one thing that Sion held dear and could never give.

He had been foolish enough to hand over what he held most dear to him at the Mad Hero's mercy two months ago and yet still…yet still!

Ryner Lute lives!

The Mad Hero inside him howled even louder at the thought. The Lonely Devil was alive and out of reach as it had always feared. But it was for the best. It killed him to admit it but Sion was happy beyond words that Ryner was alive, that he had escaped the prison he had left him in but…the pain remained, like a fresh wound ripped open in his chest. He didn't want it like this. With every ounce of his being he had wanted to offer the one person he held dearest to him a world were indeed he could have his afternoon naps without fear or worry but it was a fool's errand, a dream that he was foolish enough to believe he could make into a reality.

As the time wore on the Mad Hero settled into silence at long last as a fragment of reality found it yet again. Sion sighed as the pain quaking in his chest ebbed away though the yearning remained as fierce as ever. But when did it not. At first it was an inclining feeling that compelled him to want Ryner near him and then it grew into wanting him to be able to confide in Sion. And steadily, the seeds of his demise found its roots when side by side seemed too far for his liking.

"I like your eyes,"

It was true that he had found his fascination with Ryner deeply rooted in his fascination with those eyes that marked him to be cursed from the day of his birth, the Alpha stigma. It was suppose to be a purely professional relationship but as it was written in their stars, destiny would not have it that way.

It had happened so fast and yet he could still vividly recall the moment, that first first time, he had dared to test the waters, dared to indulge his desires. And sadly, from that moment so long ago, with Ryner's body molded perfectly against his, when he had learned that this desire he had held was not his alone, he was addicted to him. He craved his touch, his taste, the sweet sounds he made in the throws of sheer extasy, he longed for it all.

If only they had not been born so different so…worlds apart and destined to collide…

Maybe in a different life they could have…

Sion gripped titled his head back, staring at the ceiling that seemed so near even though he knew it was a mile out of reach. At just the memories he felt a stirring in his loins but he ignored it. he gave himself a mental shake, gather the sheds of his resolve that managed to slip from his grasp. He didn't have time for this there was still so much he had to do…

But god damn it all to hell!

The world was fool's gold in his eyes, victory and world domination was so much like a silver lining in his eyes. They held no true worth for him now that he was on the brink of having it all and no one to share it with. There was no lethargic, lazy boned friend at his side to see the beginning of a promise being fulfilled and if there was not even this much then surely there was nothing. then to what end to he continue to pillage nations and slaughter hundreds apon thousands?

The simply answer was that he really didn't know, and no longer cared.

For that was how things always end up, being pointless after the battle had been won. But like the creatures of steel and blood that they were, he would soldier on, playing the puppet on a string.

Nelpha had fallen that night he had walked away and left Ryner and the world reveolving around him behind ad soon after so many had fallen too.

After so many years of hiding the blood on his hands, the mass murdering of traitorous noblemen to even human experimentation for the army he now had at his command. It all felt pointless when the goal to be met was on the horizon. What then will he do after the world was purged and made into a eutopia?

What then would he do when he feels as though he had never regretted anything in all his years as much as he did now?

He glanced down at the last treasure he had resting in the third drawer of his desk previously sealed shut and protected from prying eyes, that held so many memories, his mental world was now practically built around it, Ryner's Thesis, the one he had written during his imprisonment of two years "How to Build a Kingdom Of Afternoon Naps?"

He hesitated to touch the brown parchments he had ordered to be bound together gold, each page humming with only a brush of magic to ensure the ink's preservation. He should have burnt the damn thing. He knew he should have but how could he when it was the only physical thing he had left of his beloved.

Ryner Lute

He closed the drawer reluctantly as a glance at the clock on the wall signaled the call of duty. He had a years' worth of paperwork to shovel through with a fine tooth comb if he kept going at this pace he would die before he finished it all, which now that he thought about it, he might actually have preferred.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it Ferris I said I don't know how it happened!" Ryner cried dodging an array of attacks by the clothes on his back.

"Well how do you explain it pervert," Ferris accused lightly as she deflected an arrow of lightning with her sword, "flirting with young maidens when you were suppose to be on your guard. I take my eyes off you for only a second and this happens."

"Wait your saying this is my fault!" he offered in outrage he drew to a hault as a band of huntsmen appear from the cover of trees before them.

"What I seek is thunder," with a sway of his hand he conjured forth a magic array, a symbol crafted by words in thin air, " Izuchi!" the war cry say a burst of lightning clearing a mass of hunters before them.

"You need to fight them more seriously," Ferris scowled instantly recognizing that his attack didn't have much strength or accuracy to it, "if not to kill then at least to maim."

Saved from offering a response he cast another lightning spell to deflect an aerial assault from his left. She was right these guys might not be anything compared to the military but they were packing a good amount of power. Taking them seriously would probably be for the best but then again…

"What I seek is thunder Izuchi," as a rush of lightning tore a path through their mass of followers he took after it using the opening to make a grand escape.

"Anymore bright ideas," Ferris questioned following behind him on cue.

"Sorry but no," Ryner squealed bending out of the way of an attack that promised permanent damage on contact as their pursers recovered in record time.

"If we create a commotion the Roland soldiers would never ignore it," Ferris justified as she weaved her way through the forest of trees.

Seeing no reason to respond they continued the game of run and hide until dawn the next day.

~A month later~

"So there's no denying it then?" Ryner stated flatly.

"Sadly," the rare artifacts merchant confirmed.

At present Ferris and Ryner had set up came in the Valley of Lorna's Bae, a small place that wasn't on any maps that could be found mainly due to the fact that it was inhabited by a handful of rare human that either weren't born wielding magic or being too weak resigned themselves to simple life. Though they too bore the Roland flag they were rather indifferent to politic and would rather ignore it the way they had always done. It was their collective aloft attitude which made it perfect for a certain pair of travelers who so happened to be on the run.

"Yessiree," the merchant's young apprentice hummed as he handed back one of the trinkets the old woman had given to him a month or so ago, "this little gem here hands down is there the rarest of its kind."

"That piece of junk? I mean some old lady gave-," Ryner began with a bored tone only to be silenced with a sharp stab of pain as Ferris's heel connected murderously with his toe.

"It was sold to us at a very high price," Ferris lied smoothly.

"I can only imagine," the merchant stated with his thin lips on his pipe, "this after all is one of the oldest relics of our time said to handed only to a person who had seen so much pain and bloodshed that Made even the angels cry. According to legend out of sympathy the Goddess of love created those two that you now hold in your hand for a pair of lost and forsaken souls that once wrecked havoc apon our world. It is said that when those two relics in the hands of their rightful owners are joined miracles would come to pass."

"That's really nice," Ferris gave a smile that would take a skilled eye to detect her nonchalance behind it, "so, how much would you say it was worth?" she questioned wanting to cut to the chase since they were flat in the dirt broke and desperate enough to pawn off their clothing at the moment.

"It is actually quite priceless more so than we could even scrape at to sell you but by itself it worth less," the apprentice stated handing back the one that looked like a broken ear ring.

"What does that mean?" Ryner questioned finding great relief and disappointment at the thought that his treasures were of no value.

"What you have now is only one half of the relic. The other half is as good a mystery to find as that one must have been," the merchant informed promptly.

"Thank you for your time then," Ferris stated with the ever pleasantly annoyed smile of her as she turned sharply to exit the small wooden shop.

"Wait you said this had rightful owners I bet if we could find them then-,"

"I'm afraid that find their owners is impossible or so many say. For if their right full owners do walk amongst us then these and dark times indeed,"

Ryner quirked brow in question which made the old man chuckles.

"Ryner lets go," Ferris called from outside as the merchants graying eyes seemed to shine in mirth.

"Surely you must know how the story goes,"

Ryner sighed just about at wits end with the roundabout speech.

"I know many stories," Ryner admitted but none of them spoke of any relics or goddesses for that matter, "which one we talking about here again."

"Damn it Ryner," Ferris sighed coming back in to drag Ryner out and onto the next store.

"The Story you speak refers to the legend that has faded into a myth," the merchant breathed a puff of smoke, certain his words were lost on the quarrelling pair going through the door, "the legend of the Mad Hero and the Lonely Devil."


	4. Chapter 4

~A night in the Fourth months ~

Ryner rubbed a hand over his stomach as he sat submerged in the public steam bath right outside of town in the dead of night. His pregnancy was becoming more and more evident as his girth was now shaping out as his child grew in him and it was becoming even more difficult to hide. From morning sickness, to fatigue and slowing his temperance was being affected as well. Ryner sighed it was still early in the pregnancy but he could no longer hide this from Ferris.

But how could he break the news to her gently.

It was a well kept secret that Ferris had a growing affection for one of them or so the previous gossips back in Roland had been quick to highlight. But whether it was Sion who she loved or not, how could he bring himself to tell her that Sion was the father of his child and more so that Ryner's relationship with Sion had been far more intimate for far longer than she had assumed.

And in general how could he ever tell a living soul that the ruler of the world was the father of his child. So many would do whatever he wished knowing that they would be handsomely rewarded by the king if they were to offer food and shelter to the spouse and unborn child of the king. And on the other hand of course there were those would behead him on sight in high hopes of earning the king's wraith and succeeding in wounding him by killing those the king cared for.

Ryner sighed feeling the pulse of magic inside of him ripe and pure.

He didn't know how long he could keep things up at Ferris' pace. Sure he was a wanted convict and a man who was on the run from certain death and nowhere was safe at the moment, but what else could he do now. He needed to settle down or surely he would lose the baby!

He simply could not let that happen.

Tears pricked at his eye as he glanced up at the moon, saddened by the thought that yet again he was all alone. Certainly he had Ferris on his side but she could not fill the hole in his heart that Sion had left bleeding and gaping in his wake that day a few months back when he had tried to kill him.

But why didn't he do it?!

Ryner had woken up without a hair out of place after Sion had him right where he wanted him. He could have killed Ryner right then and there but he didn't so much as lay a finger on him. After so many years of fighting his way into Ryner's life he turned on him within the blink of an eye simply because it was what there fate dictated. But if their fate followed what legends had been recorded in history, why then was he alive and more so, why then was he pregnant with the child of the man destined to devour him whole.

He sighed rubbing his stomach to comfort his little one.

What whould he say, to it when it came into the world. How would he explain the fact that the newly crowned king of the world bent on Ryner's destruction was his father. And worst of all. As he had feared for most of his days, what would he do if his child was born with the Alpha Stigma the way he had done?

He flinched as another presence became clear to his senses.

If it was Ferris he was screwed if she saw him like this. Without his clothes on there was no way he could seek to hide the pregnancy from her. But a moment later as he backed away from the edge of the natural hot spring he had spent most of his nights during their stay in this little city, he realized that this presence did not belong to Ferris.

"Who is it and what the hell do you want?" he began slowly in the ever present lackluster tone, "as you can see this hotspots occupied and it aint big enough for the two of us."

"So you finally picked up on my presence," a familiar voice questioned calling his attention to the familiar lanky dark haired youth, "for a moment I thought you had lost your touch."

Tiir?

After all that had happned he thought for sure lost him and the kids as well but much to his relief according Ferris even after all that had happened they had miraculously managed to be revived by an old healer who had said that the time of their rest had not come. After being revived they began living under ground in remote cities like Lorna's Bae in secret where no one knew who they were or what they were for that after. He simply stared at the other stigma bearer in sheer disbelief, he didn't expect to see him. Not after how things had gone down.

"What are you doing here," those were the only words which came to mind as Tiir came crouch low on his hunches at the edge of the small pool and simply stare at him.

Was it safe for him to be here? That was the thought that raked Ryner's mind. He had lost Tiir and everyone else once already, he couldn't imagine a repeat of that happening, no matter how he looked at it. so far the story had been that Tiir was seen as a threat to humanity but the truth about it that only existed between Ryner and Sion was simply that Tiir was a threat to Sion's relationship with Ryner. To Sion, they were compatible and the possibilities of losing Ryner to Tiir had been far to high. Sion couldn't allow it and in truth he didn't stop until he had completely grinded the only group Ryner could possibly get close to into the dust.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Ryner continued feeling far too naked under Tiir speechless gaze.

As far as the books went Tiir and the other Stigma bearers had been slaughtered one after the others and he would like the stories to stay that way. If people saw Tiir now they would be hunted down and executed.

"You called and I answered," was Tiir's simple response as his steady eyes slipped from Ryner's face to the water that caught him at the shoulders now that he stood in the centre of the small pool.

"What?" Ryner rose a brose as he gave the taller male as skeptical look, "I didn't call you."

"And I'm not the only one," Tiir continued reaching for Ryner's cloak and offering it to him before stepping away to give Ryner room to exit the pool.

"Your freaking me out," Ryner blurted out taking the cloak gratefully but still too hesitant to exit the pool and expose the biggest secret that he wouldn't be a secret for much longer, "I don't recall calling you or anyone else."

"It seems your senses have really dulled," Tiir stated in a flat tone waiting in silence for Ryner to get the hint and join him.

Ryner grimaced he hated when person's spoke in riddles as if something was wrong with saying things bluntly.

Seeing his lack of comprehension Tiir sighed, "your not the one who called us here."

So Ferris was behind all this Ryner reasoned adding logic for it make make sense. But why would she call him here?

"Before that train of thought leave the station, Ferris is not who im speaking of," Tiir stated getting doing on one knee to offer an out stretched hand at Ryner who still held his cloak in his hand the way he had received it.

Now he was truly lost. If not Ferris then who?

"Nor was it you but whatever you have inside you did," Tiir explained watching the color drained from Ryner's face as he unconsciously took a step away from him.

How did he know about that.

Wait don't tell him, did someone send him here to capture Ryner. If that was the case it wouldn't surprise him. After all who better to capture a monster than another one of its own kind.

But how did anyone find out that he was pregnant

"Whatever your thinking I can guarantee that your wrong," Tiir stated with his hand still out stretched,"we all came here following the sounds of bells ringing and this is where it brought us," Tiir explained seeming to be able to read Ryner's thoughts through his eyes.

We, us they?! What the hell was he-

His thoughts were lost to his a shudder of awareness crept through him. There were flickers of presences stirring to life all around him. He was utterly surrounded.

He grimaced suddenly feeling protective of fretful for his unborn babies.

He didn't want to be parted with it. Now or ever, if he had to lay waste to all of them he would.

"What do you want? I can guarantee that I have nothing," Ryner sighed eyeing the other stigma bearer as he drew closer to the edge of the pool, pulling on the cloak as he got of the steaming water careful to be fully covered before a glimpse of his growing girth came into view, " and as I'm sure you know in my present condition there is nothing I can do for you unless it's to knit you a new pair of socks and mind you I'm not very good at that either."

Tiir offered a faint smile the Alpha stigma behind his eyes shining bright enough to pierce the veil of night that had settled on the area.

"Let me assure you that even though we know not what we are called for, socks is the last thing we could ever need," Tiir mused, "especially from the likes of a amateur such as yourself."

There it was again, 'we', Tiir kept saying that. But before Ryner could come up with a witty retort, the answer became clear as faint traces of red light blinked into life from several angles. He could feel it this pressure and sinister urge for blood, the power of true darkness identical to his own stood her with him. There were alpha stigmas everywhere he looked.


	5. Chapter 5

Sion Astral sighed deeply as he weaved his way through the crowd of a neighboring market had settled next to. Their advances against the Gastark Empire had been successful but the kingdom had yet to fall. Even now had he stood here after his return from battle another army of modified humans were still on the battle field over three million strong in his stead. If his calculations were anything to run by The Gastark Empire would be under his boots within the next two day.

But the thoughts of battle were not the reason he had stolen away from his troupes in the middle of the night. He was lonely at present and as per usual in this moment his thoughts drifted to a certain dark haired stigma bearer who had occupied most of his late night fantasies.

As a passerby, stone drunk out of his senses, bumped into him, Sion's thoughts drifted back to reality. As the drunk turned to offer a slurred apology he continued on his way pulling hood of the cloak he wore to conceal himself lower to shield a majority of his face from prying eyes. Back at the campsite his soldier, the young ones who had their first taste of victory and had yet to feel the heart burn and bitter after taste it left in the mouth, were celebrating to all their hearts content. But he didn't want any part of that…that false joy.

What he wanted however was to buy the best liquor the market had to offer then head back to his private quarters and drink the memories away. To for just a brief moment of his life wallow in mortified self pity at the mistakes he made and the regrets he now held.

Drifting to the nearest peddler selling liquor, he took a seat careful to use less of the grace and elegance he had schooled into himself.

"What'll it be?" a heavy set man in out dated dark glasses and a mustache enquired as he dried a glass he held in his hand.

"Anything that can send me under fastest is what I want," Sion sighed resting his face in his hand after bracing his elbow on the counter top.

"Hey Lora Gin and Tonic on the double," the heavy set man yelled with his eyes firmly fixed on Sion, "He'll be in soon. We usually keep the strong stuff around back and off the shelf."

"Take your time I've got all night," Sion commented as a thin youth stepped onto the scene from a door behind the bartender.

"Hey Baratel, Melloy has been at it again with the tax collector again," the one who went by the name Lora whispered causing the Bartender's face to twist with disgust.

"What the fuck is it this time?" Baratel questioned as Lora smiled and handed Sion his order which he gratefully accepted.

"He's raising taxes like he owns the place and Melloy didn't have the cold cash to fess up so he pulled out his bargaining chip," Lora explained as Baratel went marching off to the back room in rage.

"Sorry about that," Lora stated picking up where Baratel left off, turning her dark green eyes on Sion as she took to drying the glasses left behind the counter.

Empting the glass in one go he ordered another.

"Would you like me to open up a tab for you," Lora began only to be silenced when he dropped three pieces of silver coins on the counter.

"I'll buy it by the bottle for all my money's worth," Sion breathed, he didn't feel very conversational at the moment, the sooner he could get wasted in the privacy of his own quarter the better.

A bit fluster by such a hefty sum she was quick to take it and hide away from prying eyes. In these parts only noblemen had gold and if they were fortunate at times they would be graced by the rare presence of a decorated soldier of high ranking who had seen enough of war to part with it. At a glance she had seen far shadier fellows than Sion and knew well enough never to judge a man by he looks but she couldn't help wondering which one Sion was, a rich man of noble birth or a wayward hero on the frontlines who had seen enough of war to last a lifetime.

"Sir this could buy almost half our stock," she whispered when Sion's slender finger danced about the ring of his glass idly.

"I'll just take enough to get me wasted, since I really have no one to share it with," Sion breathed growing impatient with the hold up, "not that I'm in any hurry but could you be quick about it I'm growing restless with the wait.

"Right away," Lora turned sharply blushing beet red as she hopped off to fulfill his request with a renew sense of vigor.

The change in attitude was nothing he wasn't used to but unlike most he definitely didn't find it amusing, in fact he found that he was very disgusted and repulsed by it. Accepting the small bag with his order he bid the bartender farewell and continued on his way back to camp before they realized that he was missing if they didn't already.

The night was alive with the voices of vendors at work bustling about their day to day activity with the consistent vigor and tenacity he really couldn't understand. What was the use of such joy and joviality?!

 _To hell with the lot of them!_

He gave himself a mental slap at his bitter thoughts. He had no right to be neither bitter nor envious toward them if only his reasoning was that he himself was lacking in his joy. Destined to wallow in his misery the least he could do was be happy for those who were blessed with better fortunes.

"You there boy,"

Sion's chain of thoughts was broken by the voice of an old vendor seated behind a stall of old and worn artifacts beckoning him over.

On just a whim he drifted over to her, if only because she had even bothered to view, such a shady character as himself, as a potential customer. But then again in another light he saw no reason to reject her call, it wasn't as though he had anything better to do rather than shoveling through a life time's worth of paper work that he could hardly put a dent in no matter how any hours he devoted to it.

"Do you see anything that I could interest you in?" the old woman began, dragging his attention to the meager artifacts she had to offer.

At a glance he knew that now of them were of any real value but with the present economy, valuable or not persons were opting to sell everything they had to get by. Sion said nothing that reflected his actual thoughts. Even if they had no value, if only out of generosity he could more than spare a few gold coins. If he hadn't spent most of what he had brought with him on liquor he would have offered it to her from the start. At the moment he hardly had enough for a week's worth of groceries but surely he could go back to camp and return with more, if only out of good charity.

Easing global poverty was on his lengthening list f world ills he was implementing actions to solve but it would take at least another half a year before he would see pleasing results, thus for now aiding one person at a time was the best a start as he could make.

"I'm sorry but no," Sion confessed reaching for what silver he had left all the same.

"Please sir I would kindly implore you to have a closer look," the old woman pressed, grey unseeing eyes calling interest.

"I'm really sorry a few pieces of silver is all I have to spare," Sion stated as the sound of heavy silver reached her ear before she felt the touch of something solid and cold against her hand.

"Money matters little to me at the moment. Thus, for you my dear I will offer anything here for as low as nothing at all," the old woman spoke, the corners of her mouth wrinkling as she smiled fondly at him.


	6. Chapter 6

_It had been a vague and a distant memory, that which found Ryner's dreams that night. A vague and distant memory he couldn't recall having in this life, but knew it was his all the same._

 _The vast evergreen meadow was a washed with a sea of blood as brutally broken bodies laid in a bed of soiled and trampled flowers. Hardly a place to start a war, one would say. But these days you hardly needed a battlefield for blood to be spilt. As long as one force eliminated the other then casualties didn't matter._

 _Drawn by the beautiful scent of fear and anguish, a wispy figure black to the core and demonic in his origins through and through, watched the onslaught of attacks against just one man ensue._

 _It had been a sneak attack, in broad daylight no less._

 _Five hundred or more of the east king's finest warriors pitted against one man._

 _And this was what had become of it._

 _A sea of blood, torn limbs and broken bodies._

 _It was the most hideously beautiful sight this little wondering demon had seen in ages since he had started walking the earth so many years ago._

 _The victor, a lone figure left standing, cast lackluster eyes to the sky that was as bright as beautiful as always, never perturbed by worldly afflictions._

 _Daring to draw closer, the demon walking on thin air, leaving a trail of shadows lingering in his wake, hovered a bit closer to the victor._

 _The champion was stunning at the very least, leaving little to be suspected of how heartlessly he swung his blade. At a closer inspection and a moment's thought that required deeper thinking, a familiar word occurred to him._

 _From the white gold hair and chrome blue eyes that could freeze hell over and the dare devil way he swung his sword, he could only assume that this was the legendary hero who was expected to bring peace to this world by cleaving through every beast that blocked his path to victory._

 _Though, as he had just observed, this hero's skills was rather formidable, he was just one man who had yet to loss his humanity. How could one person be expected to save an entire world? The demon couldn't fathom an answer but he was willing to find out, human years were nothing compared to his and often it passed in the blink of an eye, thus he would wait to find out._

 _As the victor sheathed his crimson blade and headed of god only knew where, the demon that went unseen by the human eyes, followed after him._

 _He would keep this human company till his purpose in life had been met and all these corpses he had piling high to mount their human king back upon his throne, came crashing down._

-o0o-

"Ryner!" the voice of an annoyed Ferris along with a smack that had his ears ringing, upside his head was what sought to wake Ryner Lute that morning, "sleeping late again after another long night with some helpless damsel no less. Have you no shame you pervert."

"Helpless damsel?! Damn it Ferris," Ryner cursed just about ready to spit hell fire and brimstones at her when the sudden urge to hurl his supper up had him cupping his mouth and heading for the nearest outlet which so happened to be his window.

"Ryner," Ferris spoke gently losing all her temper from earlier as she tried to ease his pain by rubbing his back gently.

Ryner grimaced opting to brush her off, not wanting her to get too close, the concealing spell he now donned was a weak one, meant to pass undetected by her but at this distance he was certain that she could sense it, the network of magic being weaved around him.

"You're getting worse, you need to see a doctor," Ferris stated drawing away from him as he came to stand on his own.

"And I'm going to but right now we're broke beyond belief," Ryner heaved a sigh avoiding Ferris' searching eyes as he tried to get to his feet feeling very, very conscious of the life growing inside him as it pulsed with faint energy.

"Ryner-," Ferris was about to press as she gripped him by his shoulder.

"Ferris would you stop with the grabbing and hitting for one day!" anger out of thin air bloomed in Ryner's chest as he turned around to spin up a storm in her face, "I said I'm fine!"

Taking a step back in confusion she offered him a worried look only to purse her lips and turn to leave.

"Ferris…wait!" he took a breath as the sound of the door closing silently seemed to echo in the silence, "damn it."

"Well that could have gone down better," a familiar voice had him losing every ounce of remorse he held for snapping at Ferris the way he had.

But he couldn't risk word of his pregnancy to spread not now or ever. But on the account that Tiir had found him, how many more would follow. He knew that he would have to tell Ferris about his circumstances while he still had a chance but he wanted to avoid it as near as possible. He was losing some degree of awareness and if his guess was right his body was directing all his acute attention to the life growing inside him. And if it couldn't get worse he had discovered in the worse way possible that he was like some big ass homing signal for alpha stigma bearers.

"Just leave me the hell alone," Ryner stated in a lackluster voice as he stood with a hand pressed up against his back for support.

"I wish I could but I can't if I do leave the bells will call me back," Tiir informed as he climbed into the room through the window he was standing guard at since last night, a fact that was unknown to even Ryner.

For some reason Tiir couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was gravely amiss. Something that could prove to be a bigger threat than Tiir had initially suspected.


	7. Chapter 7

Sion glanced at the small trinket on the stack of books he had beside him.

He mustn't…he wouldn't, he absolutely refused…

" _You may not know this as of yet but there is more to what is often seen at first glance that meets the eyes, Lord Sion Astol…"_

Buts she had known him. Concealed and hooded as he was, that old woman in the market place had known who he was and a whole lot more. She had known of the demon within him, of its desire to swallow their beloved whole and though she had not spoken of directly, Sion had known that she knew exactly which tyrant had stolen his heart.

If she had known of the stories and what dwelled inside him then why would she have said all she had…

" _Not too long ago I had met two very precious souls one after the other and granted them trinkets such as the one I'm about to give to you…if you seek to set your tormented soul at ease go in search of where the tales had started, go where the Devil and the Hero had first encountered each other…"_

He absolutely couldn't do that. Within only two more days, the Gastark Empire would be dust on the wind and he had to ensure that he was there to see it through! But why? Why should he be there when an army that could not be defeated soldiered on without command on the battle field without rest? The simple answer was that it was all an excuse because he feared the outcome.

Within him the Mad Hero was surprisingly complacent and relaxed, more so than Sion had ever felt it.

He was waiting...

The Mad Hero was waiting for Sion's decision and that chilled Sion to his core. He had never in all his day's felt the madness within him so calm, so sharp, so focused. Sion had gotten so accustomed to the Mad Hero within him, being a driving force that he had to repel, he was not certain at this moment what he would do or rather what he should do.

" _He isn't as Mad as they say, the Hero within you has simply lost his sense of touch, the sensation that compels one to form the words to speak. Now the Hero speaks in a language that could never be understood unless you are open to hearing what is being said."_

But how could he understand that form of Madness that seemed to bloom within him on impulse. All the Hero did was yell and scream and fight for a way out, a way to devour Sion's beloved.

" _You are one in the same and nothing less. The moment you accept him is the moment you can finally find out who you are, what you are and what you are meant to do…"_

Sion grimaced.

Sion Astol was all he was and would ever be. In this present generation he was simply regarded as a host for the beast within him or at the very least that was as far as he knew of it. Sion didn't want to hurt Ryner and would rather cut his own arms off before he did it. As that old woman had so kindly imparted, if the two other individuals she had granted a trinket had gone to the east then he would not follow.

After the Gastark Empire was nothing short of blood, broken bodies and dust on the wind then he would, with all hast and eagerness seek out his Ryner Lute

\\\\\\-******_*****-/

And so it had come to pass, the glorious day, when Sion Astol had been crowned king of the entire world and all those who resided within it.

For two months the predicted doubts that led to uprisings and rebellions ensued and just as predictably they had all been crushed, weeded out and eliminated by the iron fist of not the king himself but those who looked to him.

And through it all the celebrations had continued as the people, lessening in their worries, sang songs of praises to their new found ruler who unknown to all but those of his inner, circle, was in absence, as soon as the Gastark Empire had met its demise.

\\\\\\-*********-********-/

Ryner yawned, snuggling unconsciously closer to the warmth that was Tiir, or Calib as they had decided to call him around the others, that was seated upright, next to him. To think that it was only little less than three months since they had started up this gig as travelling merchants and already he felt as though he could have done it for a life time.

Back in Lorna's Bae, they had been offered this job, to transport and market goods crafted in the little village. Having magic at their disposal to defend themselves from raiders and desperate enough to try even wrestling with Tigers, they were perfect for the job. But after seeing all he cargo they had to haul, Ryner was all but ready to kiss the window of opportunity good bye almost as soon as one came strolling in.

It had been Tiir and all the other Stigma bearers.

Hands to help was what Ferris had called them and in truth that was all they were and more.

Now heading to a little town up north that was, as far as Tiir went, hungry for wooden crafts and silken fabric, Ryner was already seeing another successful return trip home.

Ryner flinched, blinking back the daze of slumber as a subtle kick against his stomach drew his attention.

"Is everything alright?" Tiir questioned immediately as Ryner who had opted to use him as a pillow, sat up suddenly to press a hand to his side.

"No I'm fine," Ryner assured him swiftly as he glanced at Ferris who was fast asleep across from them on the other side of the large Cargo cart that they were transporting their latest cargo in, "its just that I haven't gotten used to all this as yet," gingerly resting Tiir's hand on his large stomach that was well hidden by a charmed cloak he had bought on their first job as Merchants, Ryner waited in silence until that little kick returned.

1…2…3..

Thud…

4…5…6…

Thud…

7…8…9…

Silence…

Silence…

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He was going to be a father…

Silence…

The tears came harder as another kick, settled against his side…

Silence…

"Its all going to be okay," Tiir hugged him close…

Thud

Thud

Thud

…..

….

...

Silence


	8. Chapter 8

Ferris watched as Calib, their hands on guy for just about everything, helped Ryner down from the cart that they had used to transport today's cargo. At first she had thought of it as good charity given Ryner's worsening health but now she was thinking of it as everything but.

As opposed to weeks ago, Ryner was absolutely radiant. With sun kissed skin and lengthy kempt dark hair, he was not a shadow of his former self and was now even a bit plump to boot.

"You need to take it easy, all the heavy lifting is my job remember," Calib, an individual with naggingly familiar dark hair and dark eyes, mused as he lightly brushed Ryner's hand aside as he reached for a box on the ground,

"Well excuse me but I'm not entirely useless now, you know," Ryner huffed with a laid back pout.

"The day is done, you've done enough, and everything except this box of jewelry went with the wind. You've proved your worth with all those sales now, it's time to prove mine don't you agree," Calib persuaded with that skillful snake's tongue of his.

Ferris grimaced glancing done at the ridiculous amount of earnings they had had for today's sales alone, which truly wouldn't have been a major success without Calib and his crew of handy men who had spread the word of their arrival and even found the best place to open up shop.

When Ryner wouldn't even allow her to get to close to him, it was A Okay for some complete stranger to be his best friend now? What the hell was going on between those two?! All he had to do was say a few words and whatever he said goes, no questions asked!

"It's called male pride you know," a voice caused Ferris to drop the money she had been counting to reach for her sword.

 _When did he come so close?_

"At ease its just me," a rather dark shapely youth, she recognized as their map of the territories and market hot zone, stated as he came to deposit the last of today's earnings.

"Sorry it's a reflex," Ferris stated releasing the hilt of her sword even though she didn't let her guard down.

"It's okay you don't need to act all familiar and comfortable around me and I can accept that this is simply just a mutual pact of agreement between us," Melloy stated with that ever present faint smile of his that never reached his eyes.

"And I wonder why you'd think that our warm family is just some agreement, you really know how to hurt a girl's feelings," Ferris offered her own nonchalant faint smile in return.

"Well that's because I know how to make up for it," Melloy teased as he pulled a box of steaming hot dangos seemingly out of the thin air behind her.

With all forgiven and all thoughts forgotten, a few seconds later, Ferris was all starry eyed and relishing in the spicy flavor of a limited edition dango that could only be found in this little town.

"I said I'm fine! Give me back my box, damn you. I'll carry my own things thank you!" Ryner yelled drawing Ferris' attention as he chased after a swift Calib who had a stack of boxes in his arms ready to load into the cart for a well earned trip back to Lorna's Bae.

"Running like that will only prove bad for your health," Calib offered dancing circles around Ryner as he proceeded to collect the remains of all that had been left behind after the auction had passed.

"You're probably wondering: how can they be so close when they're only stranger who met mere months ago," Melloy imparted dragging Ferris' attention away from the two who were making now making quite a scene for laughter.

Without a word, knowing this stranger called Melloy was right, she took small bites of her dango.

"I thought the same thing too but you could guess what the truth is that's just how they are. Like stars destined to align, fated to meet or fated to fall apart all for a greater purpose in life," Melloy stated as though searching Ferris' eyes to discover her thoughts.

"I don't believe in such things," Ferris stated watching as Melloy turned to leave without warning.

"I see, well then if you fail to believe that fate has brought us all together than let me ask you this, in what do you believe that has lead us all to this point?" Melloy glanced over his shoulder to offer Ferris one last glance almost as though offering her one last chance.

But a chance to what?!

"A coincidence is all it is and nothing more," Ferris stated meeting Melloy's slightly disappointed gaze.

"Tis a shame, with a mindset such as that one you just might miss out on something important," Melloy turned to exit the way he had entered the cart, hopping over the side of the cart to join the others before offering only these parting words, "you see I don't believe in coincidences and neither should you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (revised and edited)

"You're almost as big as a house," Tiir smiled lifting a stone tired Ryner out of the spring they had taken to occupying in the dead of night.

Though Tiir had no clue as to why Ryner did this, it seemed to have become a habit of his to seek out small water bodies to settle himself into whenever he got an opportunity. Regardless of what room they took or if they booked the whole damn place Ryner would never use the bathrooms they provided. Give or take, high or low, as long as there was a spring in the town or anywhere near it, Ryner would almost always find himself there.

Unlike most nights when the peace the serenity of the springs could bring, had lulled him into a fit less slumber, leaving Tiir with the responsibilities to carry him back home, Ryner seemed dimmer in spirits.

"What's wrong?" Tiir questioned as he drew for a towel to dry Ryner with, knowing bending for the pregnant man held no meaning since he could no longer see his toes over his stomach now swollen and ripening with life, "are you still thinking about their future, does it still torment you so much?"

"At this point can you blame me?" Ryner offered one of his rare responses whenever he was here by the springs wanting nothing short of peace of mind, "what am I going to tell them. How am I expected to be a parent all on my own when I can't even take care of my damn self? What if they are born as Stigma bearers what then will I do. I don't want them to live a life in fear of what they are. And there's the biggest question of them all: how can I possibly explain to them that their father is now the crowned king of our world and is hell bent on locking me in some dungeon to rot for the rest of my days."

"Ryner in this stage negative thoughts will only make the baby even more restless," Tiir stated gesturing for Ryner to hold out his arms so that he could properly dress him, "whether or not the father is involved or whether or not that said person wants you dead. It's high time that you learn that you are not alone in all this anymore. I don't know why we were called and I no longer care. I want to see the light within you shine in this world and even if you don't want me around I'll still be here, all the other stigma bearers will be here. We were called for a reason and until we know why we'll be here for you every step of the way."

In silence Ryner, for once, had no arguments as Tiir swept him off his feet. The days had seemed long but for Ryner, now on the noon of his pregnancy, his swollen ankles and aching back, testified that the days were simply far too long. And only passing half the journey to fullness with this size, though Tiir told it to no one he knew that certainly one little touch of joy wasn't the only one bouncing about inside Ryner. But telling Ryner that would surely only seek o unset the Alpha stigma bearer even more, wouldn't it?

"Rest now my friend, let your heart not be troubled, I have you," Tiir uttered, his world as though granting Ryner the permission to sleep in peace, was all it took to lull the tormented man into slumber.

"Would you like me to prepare him a bed," Melloy was hidden away in the shadows along with four other stigma bearers who were now Ryner, sword, shield, eyes and ears, stated as he drifted closer to look down on the slumbering man that carried the ray of hope for their kind.

"Put Asda and Samir on that," Tiir instructed drifting by Melloy after he was through fondling Ryner's stomach with a glowing gold hand, 'I need you to keep your eyes fixed in Ferris. Until Ryner's ready to let her know what's going on, we have to leave things as they stand."

'He's as fit as a fiddle and so is our little trouper," Melloy beamed as the glow on his hand died down, "don't worry about Ferris, with all the dangos I left her with, she'll be distracted long enough for us to tuck Ryner in,"

"Any word from team three and eight?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary in the capital cities but in the slums persons are getting restless. But change is coming, Sion as the new king is making sure that everyone will have equal access to resources," Melloy informed falling into step behind Tiir, "it seems tedious to many but if you try to map the progress being made it could be safe to say that its impressive in the very least."

"And the rebels up north?"

"They were disbanded from the inside as far as the facts go but its rumored that omniscient king might have a hand in it," Melloy explained as he stole a glance at the night sky, "do you think, this time they'll finally find it, that part of the story that history had left untold?"

"I am no prophet or soothsayer, I cannot predict the future all I can do is hope for the best," Tiir sighed heavy heartedly, "the tides have shifted indeed let us pray that this time around they have shifted for the best."

0.0 …. 0.0

"Yes indeed, what you have there is truly a priceless artifact, but on its own I'm afraid it holds no true value," the old antique dealer hummed in appreciation.

It had been well over a week since Sion had set out on his journey and already he was stuck at a cross roads. With nothing to go on but the origins of a Legend, that has faded between the pages of history, to go on, he was at wits end. All the stories were the same. But for some strange reason he couldn't help but feel as though there was something that had gone unsaid, some vital part in that legend that no one dared to make mention of, a very vital aspect that he knew was there but feared recalling.

And now after all his endeavors to find the first meeting place of the lonely devil and the mad hero this was where he found himself. Apparently, the small artifact the old peddler had gifted to him at the market had managed to catch the eye of this old antique dealer who had some idea what the trinket might have looked like in days of old.

"You seem to know quite a lot about this" Sion stated pulling his lengthy dyed black hair out of his dark grey overall coat that was drenched through with the afternoon rain.

"Lad when it comes to these bad boys there is nothing I don't know, but I'm afraid my memory isn't as colorful as it once was," the old antique dealer stated as he further examined the piece of artifact that he had spotted on Ryner's wrist.

"Anything at all would be of great value, I must insist,"

Piqued by his words the old antique dealer glanced at Sion with a curious raise of his brows, "and what could make such a young bud like yourself wanna dip into a tale that's been in the pages of history since my grand dad's great grand dad was still in diapers,"

"To be honest, I met an old peddler who gave me that artifact and sent me on a journey. I have no clue where it will lead me but I know that its something I have to do,"

As though struck by realization, the old artifact dealer looked at Sion as though it were a ghost which stood there before him, "you can't be…who did you say gave this artifact to you, tell me everything that was instructed of you to do."

And thus for the next fifteen minutes or less Sion told the old Antique Dealer what had happened at the market place not to long ago and all the old peddler had told him to do prior to giving him that artifact.

"Well by Job, I never thought that I'd see the day," the man turned sharply before suddenly yanking Sion into his small store and shutting the place down for business until the following day, "my gran pappy had always told that she'd be sending someone but after so many years passin' me by I just never thought I'd see the day."

Sion followed the old man as he slipped into room behind the counter ranting on and on about waiting for Sion all this time. In the connecting room there was a large assortment of old books and scrolls and strange artifacts.

After escavating through the seemingly endless world of paper bound ink the old man led him into a chamber beneath them that only comprised of a table with a lantern standing next to a quill sleeping in a bed of ink.

"Please," the old man resting the book he had unearthed in the room above them on the table and indicated for Sion to have a seat which so happed to be the only seat available, "I've read this book over a thousand times and seen the truth behind the legend for what it is but there is nothing I can do. Kendel hyppolyte, stated in a work of poetry that we must see the words before the truth they mean and it is the same for you as well."

As Sion took a seat the lantern lit of its own accord and the book creaked open to where Sion assumed he needed to read. As though holding a breath he hadn't realized he was keeping the old Artifacts Dealer knodded as though to himself.

"I'll leave you to it,"

And so in silence Sion read the truth between the pages he had been blinded to for as long as the Mad Hero in him could remember.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ryner's dreams that night were of houses of pleasure and a Hero with a fallen flag…

0.0

 _They say that the devil wears a robe of many colors and here's another great secret the whole world knows, the monsters on earth were no different._

 _The devil had travelled the world with the Hero. He had seen sights he had never seen before and tasted things he had never tasted before. He had known the joys of laughter and understood the bitter taste of tears and had even wished through it all that the Hero could, somehow feel him here and know that he was not alone._

 _But it was impossible, without a human host or without his real body it was impossible for the devil. So, as though to bridge the gap, the devil grew into quite a nasty habit, having taken a shine to comforting the Hero while he slept._

 _He sung to him, songs to grant him pleasant dreams and lessen the burden on his heart._

 _Why did one man fight so hard to save a world beyond redemption? What could he possibly hope to gain in the end?_

 _Fame?_

 _Money?_

 _Glory?_

 _Ten wives, three mansions and a thousand acres of land?_

 _The simple answer was…_

 _nothing._

 _The simple answer was no answer at all but it was the truth. The Hero didn't want money, power, women or glory. As far as this devil could see all the Hero could want more than peace was lazy days by the meadow side without fear of death or strife._

 _But soon after, without even the devil even having the foresight to see it coming, the end of even the days of only the peace of night had soon fled without hopes of return. The monsters came, as the Hero had long preached that they would have._

 _The demons came in one foul swoop in a wave so big they had the world in the palm of their hands in only a night._

 _The Hero fought…_

… _had looked death in the eye without fear and fought even harder!_

 _And even without a wasteland of devils around him there was a world more just around each shadow where one looked._

 _A thousand to one each day had taken the hero no closer to victory and yet only closer to death. Watching him over and over as the Hero began to lose heart, soon became unbearable even for lonely devil. It was within these days that the devil, who had been dead for ages, felt things he hadn't felt in his lifetime._

 _Fear …_

 _Worry…_

 _Anxiety…_

 _Anticipation…_

 _All for one man, one human…_

 _And then on the eve of Wintery War the Hero had been struck the first fatal blow in the form of a spear straight through his back. No matter how hard he tried he could not save him in his present form. The devil could not…he wasn't even human enough to touch him…he…not even this much…_

 _And thus was the first of their seven Sins…_

 _To save him the devil broke a very sacred law amongst his own people, he had taken on the flesh of a living human being if only to administer his power of healing._

 _He shouldn't have saved him, the grim reaper had already marked the Hero as his but the Devil didn't care, with everything he had in him he had saved him and would do as he did it time and time again thereafter._

 _He had made a body for himself then after but the law was already broken and it had been strike one for him here in the human world. But the moment The Hero opened his eyes and saw the devil in the flesh for the first time had been worth the cost of heaven itself._

" _Please you need to rest," the devil stated slowly, dark purple eyes following the Hero as he sat up in silence as though shocked by the fact that he was still alive._

" _The demons…"_

" _Will not find you here,"_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Just a wondering spirit who so happened to drift your way,"_

The stealthy sound of footsteps almost as quiet as a mouse and a hand pressing against his shoulder had Ryner waking in a start and a attack command lodged in his throat. Grimacing deeply when a familiar slender hand covered his mouth, Ryner glanced at Ferris who was opening his bedroom window slowly.

"Ryner," Ferris stated in a hushed tone as she glanced back at Ryner who to her surprise wa sleeping in his cloak.

"He still isn't feeling well go I'll help get him down." Tiir stated pulling Ryner out of bed for emphasis as whispers filled the hallway.

A few minutes later they were already in a one way stolen horse and wagon out of town, leaving only the dust on the wind as evidence of that they were even there.

"What's Roland soldier doing all the way out here?" Ferris questioned when the town was just a speck on the horizon behind them.

"Wait those were Roland soldiers?" Ryner questioned in a dramatic display of shock and awe.

"I honestly have no idea but I suspect that Ryner wasn't necessarily their target, but if they had found him then they might have lucked out big time," Tiir sighed from where he was at the forefront of the wagon, doing a marvelous job at being a coach man.

"We should go back to Lorna's Bae to settle for a bit and stay under the radar. Although they just might have lucked out that was simply just too lucky of them." Ferris stated looking at Ryner who was seated next to Calib.

He was on edge, even though he was playing a good job at keeping his cool. Although she didn't know Calib beyond a professional level there was something about him and Ryner that told her that in a different time and place or even another lifetime they had all known each other and…

Well…

Something in her guts told her that if she had ever met Calib in another life then they had not gone their separate ways on the best of terms. But she didn't feel threatened by his presence here in fact it was very much the opposite.

However, good guy or bad guy she had no intentions of sticking with them longer than necessary. Back in the inn when the threat had been evident enough to wake the others Ryner had still laid sound in bed. Something was wrong, something that was going unsaid or unheard. A few months ago he could hardly even hold down a glass of water and had looked failed to the point in which she had intended to stick a sign on his back that said "Please Handle With Care."

And now, well…

Now, even though Ryner was still only a shadow of his former self, he in significant state of improved health. They didn't give him a minute to frown and Ryner had no fears about getting close to them or about them finding out that he was an Alpha Stigma bearer or that he was the most wanted man in the entire world. They never gave him room to worry or reason to fear, they made him laugh and as far as Ferris could tell, they were always with Ryner.

Something didn't feel right to her and she didn't indeed to stick around too long to find out what and swing high or sweep low, she had every intention of taking Ryner with her.

0.0

Let me first apologise for the crappy writing and even crappier updating but in all honesty my head is a mess right now with new ideas and patch ideas for my Ai no Kusabi and soon to come Vampire knights closely followed by JoJo's Bizarre Adventures. I am honestly trying to do some editing *whispers to self not really* because when I read the previews I have to seriously smack myself for the typos, spacing errors and all of that.

I also have been receiving concerns with Ferris' position in all of this and questions about what her reaction maybe.

Honestly I have absolutely no idea -.-

My plot bunnies took an extended leave so my brilliant ideas have been marooned in the Bermuda triangle with my colorful imagination.

At best I am working with my pen on this and believe when I say my blue papermate has a mind of its own lately. When I put pen to paper I let it do its think and bam!

For good or bad I got no idea how this will go but if you have and questions queries or concerns don't be afraid leave a comment or in box me. If you however have an insult that is absolutely burning testimony feel free to go to the heavens in prayer.


	11. Chapter 11

*I didn't even read this chapter over so be prepared to see typos and spelling errors. It was hard enough to get this chapter off my chest since persons keeping asking about a certain secret between persons I will not name so here it. Just drop a comment if there is anything about it you think I should have said. Fav follow and share if otherwise :3*

Chapter 11

The Old Merchant returned for the fifth time within the two days which followed yet again to discover Sion simply staring at the books up on books that were stacked against the wall, too lost in thought to speak. Well this much had been expected if not worse. Learning the truth about one's self, tended to do that to a person.

But sadly if the truth was all that there was between those pages then surely it would have been half bad however for Sion there was a vital part of his life which had never been spoken of or heard I all years. That vital aspect without a doubt must have encompassed the life of the Lonesome Devil and the Mad Hero before they were actually labeled as Lonesome and Mad. What he no doubt must have read, must have seen for the first time in his life, must have felt in all familiar what he had treasured, cherished and lost so many eons and repeated life times ago.

"I have to find them," Sion glanced up at the merchant for what had felt like the first time in ages and the look within those depths chilled the old Merchant to the core.

The old Merchant swallowed hard as he rested a cup of tea that had taken more than a day to gather the herbs to brew on the table before Sion.

The die had been cast, at best all he could do now was wait for the worst when the stone reached the bottom of the slope.

"This here will put you in a near death state of inanimation, during which time, for what I do not doubt will be the last time, you will be able to meet with the Hero that resides within you," the old merchant informed, "the journey you are going to embark on will take you to places you may not enter until you make peace with what you are. Until you do there is nothing more I can do for y-,"

"All I have to do is drink this and I'll get to speak with him, the Madness inside me?" Sion enquired as he picked the cup, lost in thought.

"Yes but you must think about this carefully, after you consume that brew your body will be up for grabs. The Mad Hero will take control of your body and destroy everything and I mean everything until it gets its hands on the Lonesome Devil. History will repeat itself and everything up until now will all be for nothing," the Merchant warned.

"I want answers, answers now that only the devil can give," Sion stated with his eyes on the book before him, "I want to know if al of what I had just read was true. If I return sound of body and mind I will find Ryner myself and put and end to all this and if not and the Hero takes a hold of my sanity than I will implore you to show no mercy when you strike me down before I leave this room."

With little left to be said, the Old Merchant nodded slowly before watching Sion swallow down a death sentence as though it was the last drink of water in the dessert.

Ryner looked at Ferris as she look at his hand on her's pressed against his stomach now round and heavy with life. He had been looking for a way to tell her but he couldn't think up any other way to say "Ferris I'm Pregnant and due at God alone know when". By the time they had arrived in Lorna's Bae before she even got the chance to utter a word after she had dragged him away from the others, on a whim he had tossed aside his charmed cloak and pressed her hand to it.

"Ryner I was looking everywhere for-," Calib rounding the corner fell silent at the sight before him well enough to join them in their mode of silence.

"You're…" Ferris simply stared at Ryner who sought for the death of him to avoid her gaze.

"Pregnant? Yeah I'm still getting over the "how is this is even possible" part?" Ryner stated in his usual lackadaisical tone even while a blush colored his cheek as Ferris' hand probed his stomach.

"Ryner…you've been…all this time…how long has it…?"She seemed to be as much as at a loss for words as Ryner had been when he had found out.

"As far as I know it's probably been 7 months or more. I think I noticed a short while after you had rescued my from my cell in Roland," Ryner admitted as she ran her hand around it as though she was still looking for the trace of magic that could point to this all being a trick.

But Ryner had done I several times himself well enough to know that there was no trick to it, the only trace of Magic about it was the ones, small, bright and unwavering inside him. He had discovered not too long ago that there was more than one little trouper bouncing around in there and by the look on Ferris face when a subtle thud against her hand had her eyes widening in booth shock and awe, Ryner had known that she had realized it too.

"Ryner why didn't you say something?" her teary eyes found Ryner's, "For the longest while I thought that i was losing you, that maybe you were dying of some incurable disease. Why didn't you just say something?"

Because he was scared that she would turn him away obviously and the thought of being alone horrified him. Ferris was as close as it got to a normal friend, he didn't want to lose her no matter the cost. Even though he had Tiir and the others, Ferris as a friend meant more to him; she was closer to heart than he had dared to let anyone get close to.

"I didn't know how to tell you, I mean how was I suppose to consider telling you something I didn't even believe myself," Ryner confessed as he pulled away from her probing hands, "I didn't want to lose you too."

"Ryner," before he could utter a word she hugged him tightly, "you're such an idiot," he didn't have to see her tears to know that she was crying herself a river on his shoulder, "you're such a huge idiot."


	12. Chapter 12

_The fields were colored in crimson everywhere Sion looked…_

 _Though the faintest taste of bitter liquid at the back of his tongue seemed to earth him, he had no recollected of how he got here nor did he have any recognition of where he was. On a whim he drifted over to the meadows edge compelled by the sound of voices just beyond his field of vision._

" _For the tenth time you needn't fret yourself silly I have made a commendable recovery,"_

 _"Why must you be so foolhardy? You do know that regardless of how commendable a recovery you have made one that is not a full recovery is not a recovery worth putting on airs about,"_

" _Leave off, I am regretful for your help, hence why I will spar your life and your tongue but as demon and human we are destined to walk on different paths and I regret to say that the next time we meet, the outcome might not be so favorable,"_

" _I don't care what it is you desire to do with me, strike me dead here if you must for I will not retaliate, however I will not allow you to leave until I deem you fit to do so!"_

 _Well didn't they sound like the friendlier sorts, it was Sion's inner muse at work yet again as he came upon the Meadow's edge to look down the steep fall on two far too…familiar figures._

 _Ryner?!_

 _His eyes as though with a mind of their own found the slender figure he had longed to see without end, to mistake for any other. But something felt so odd about…about well…all of this. This place, this setting, the words being spoken. It all felt so nostalgic as though in another time and place this had all happened before._

 _Advancing with caution, he noted that they had failed to acknowledge his presence even though he was walking directly toward them._

" _For the last time I refuse to have a demon possessing a human body attempt to aid me. Do you know just how many of your kin I've killed in a day lest to say my lifetime? You helping me in any way is all that seems foolhardy in my eyes."_

" _don't lump me in with those filthy lot and I will care for whomever I wish. This boy was already on death's door when I took this flesh. Me being in boy's skin is the only thing that keeps him able if am forcibly expelled. He will die, the illness that he once carried would resume its course and kill him immediately."_

" _I don't believe you…"_

" _Why because I'm a demon?" Ryner's look alike stated with a frown, "well I don't give a damn, you may believe what ever you wish. But bare it in mind if I wanted you dead I had a lot of opportunities."_

" _If not my head I fail to see what a demon of your caliber could possible want with me?"_

" _A demon of my caliber?"_

" _Correct me if I am wrong but your not even a real demon are you? If my hunch is correct I would say that you are a creature far worse, no less than an Imperial Devil, one of the eight Rulers which guard the the Inferno, if not worse."_

 _This seemed to unsettle Ryner's look alike if only just a fraction of a second, "if you know this, or if you have guessed this much then you also must also know that we care litte for earthly affairs. Keeping those who have fallen from grace is our sworn duty. Even if I wanted you dead the laws that govern my existence protects you and only you amidst the humans the inhabit these lands."_

 _An Imperial Devil?_

 _Sion watched in silence as their choice of words nagged at him. He had never heard of an Imperial Devil and in truth he wasn't entirely sure he even wanted to. A demon who could possess a human host and keep it alive was unheard of._

" _Then what do you dwell here if earthly matters fail to concern you?"_

" _That is my own concern. Now sit so I may treat you, you wouldn't wish for my hand to slip now would you?"_

" _I refuse,"_

" _Then I will pursue you until you relent."_

" _And I refuse."_

" _And I don't care,"_

 _Sion watched as the silver haired warrior and Ryner's look alike bickered on endlessly before at last turning their attention else where when the fading sun seem to draw the need for worry ._

 _Somehow having found a mutal agreement to seek warmth, shelter and food, Sion watched quite bemused as they settled into a mod of reluctant yet companionable silence as they sought for warmth and food confident that at the moment with no building in only had each other._

 _Settling down, unheard and unseen next to them, Sion watched in comforting silence as the night came and swept them under._

-oOo-

"How are you feeling?" Tiir questioned from where he was eased against the wall, being the first to see to it today that Ryner had slept at peace.

"Please don't tell me you had been standing there the entire time, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't need a body guard," Ryner growled easing up slowly with a scowl at the foul taste in his mouth and the mild ache in his back.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ferris asked me to wake you since we'll be going out today with the second to last round of goods before we close up shop as travelling merchants for a while," Tiir stated drifting over to Ryner's side when a look of worry found his face.

Ofcourse he hadn't told Ryner that they were taking turns watching over him, though it wasn't always from his rrom. Ryner's pride as both a man and warrior wouldn't manage to live to down. And for the life of him Tir would never do or say anything to hurt Ryner. Thus he kept the knowledge that Ryner has growing more and more defenseless to only a well trusted few and the knowelege that Ryner's powers had dwindled to only two others.

"What wrong?" Tiir questioned coming to settle by Ryner's bedside when all did was settle a hand on his stomach and look at it.

"I don't know they just seem a bit quiet today," Ryner stated running a hand over it with worry evident ni his eyes, "usually they're abit fussy in the morning, but now they seem still abit too still."

"Would you like me to take a look?" Tiir questioned resting a and on Ryner's.

"I doubt its anything serious but yeah," Ryner responded distantly.

"Are they okay?" Ryner questioned quietly watching as a rush of red filled Tiir's eyes and the mark of the stigma filled them.

"You keep forgetting that my stigma is off a different nature from yours it takes a few moment to compel it to do as I wish," Tiir smiled with his eyes on Ryner's stomach pleased with the steady pulse of multiple heart beats before seeing them curled up in slumber with each other.

"They are hail and hearty simple too tired from their nightly tyranny to pester you as of yet," Tiir assured Ryner earning sigh of relief Tiir was certain Ryner was unaware of.

"Calib?" there was a soft knock at the door before a familiar blonde head poked into the room, "Ryner your up, how you?" Ferris questioned with her eyes finding his swollen stomach that he no longer choose to conceal when drifting off to bed now that Ferris knew and everyone in Lorna's Bay were too complacent and accepting to be bothered by the fact that he a man who was pregnant.

Though it wasn't a well known fact, it had been rumored possibility for children born in powerful magic wielders. And as a very laid back place, Lorna's Bae had its fair share of seeing these thing as the years drifted by and at one point they had even had one of their own who had done the same

"I'm fine just not used to them being this quiet," Ryner stated pulling his hand away from Tiir's when it caught Ferris' attention.

"They must be tired," Ferris assured him glancing away after realizing that she was staring.

For a moment silence dawned as Ferris imply watched what she suspected to be their morning routine as Ryner slipped out of bed and Tiir went to fetch his slippers.

"Does it hurt?" Tiir question offering Ryner a hand getting to his feet, "would you like me to-."

"I'm fine I can do it myself," Ryner was quick to silence Tiir and grab his hands before they found the curve of his back which pounded with pain in the early morning.

And though he would love to have that ache relieved, he couldn't help but be mindful of Ferris who had fallen silent but was still in the room.

"Ferris if you could do me a small favor and check on Melloy I had sent to help the other check the inventory for the day but you know have he is," Tiir stated grabbing a hold on Ryne before he could sneak off, "we'll be out in under an hour."

Taking a hint Ferris flushed deeply excusing herself before she left without complaint.

"Why did you have to go ahead and do that for,"

"Because your in pain and suck terribly at hiding it," Tiir mused opted to sweep Ryner off his feet as though he didn't weigh the equivalent of a mountain on legs.

"Put me down I can walk on my own thank you," Ryner growled even when his ankles were singing songs of praises

"You will have plenty of walking to do as the days passes," Tiir stated skillfully finding the bathroom which was already prepared and waiting for him.

"Today's the last day for us on the road north as merchants, I'm a little relieved," Ryner stated as he was settled on his feet to be undressed.

"True but for you the journey continues," Tiir stated as he turned to leave Ryner to his moment of desired privacy.

As Tiir left Ryner allowed his thoughts to drift. He had yet to do a thing about the trinkets he had been given and in his present condition he wasn't so sure he could do it anymore. But then again something inside him was telling him night after night that he had to. He had to do…

Well he was certain what he had to do but…

It all felt as though he was running out of time.

o.o

-.- so yeah sup

I took up my computer and bam a new chapter. I've pretty busy never would have thought that I'd be having a heart break knocking on my door this early in my life but he came and went and now m life;s my life again. Sorry for the side track but I've learnt my lesson.

Please remember to fav, follow, rate and review to your hearts content if you like.

Till the next wifi hook up

Cheers!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone. Yeah so I decided to redo chapter 13/ my last chapter because I wasn't really feeling it and after I got a pm from a reader I realized that they had some misconceptions and weren't feeling this one either so I decided that lazy_as_hell was right and I wanna take a sec to give him a shout out real quick.

Thank you so much for trying to reach me since I totes forgot that I actually wanted to get this fanfic done -.-

I wanna get to the good stuff so bad but chaps like this one keeps getting in the way =.="

Anyway I decided to readjust it and get this show back on the road. I hope you all like it and if not then drop a comment and let me know.

And now without further a due.

Chapter

"What I seek is thunder!"

Ryner cursed, wincing at the pain in his thighs as the blood seeped though the fabric that clad his numbing legs. Beside him Ferris swung her sword, brutally cutting down anyone or thing that stood in her way. But they were hell bent on keep them apart knowing one would never flee without the other!

Damn it!

Ryner dodged an array of flames before weaving his way through a flurry of attacks and wild jabs that webbed around him, displaying a fluid grace he had thought lost after his stomach began to shadow his toes.

"Izuchi!" the cry saw a flare of lightning projecting from a magic symbol which appeared on thin air, cutting through the mad mod of mercenaries but it wasn't strong enough and within moments the path was filled once again.

To think that raiders were so persistent was ridiculous but despite recognizing them as raider, Ryners could tell by their skills and their spells that these guys weren't just common bandits, rogues and thieves but many were mercenaries, trained blood hounds that were keen on their desires for blood.

They were a mixed group and sadly many of them were trained assassins.

It had been less than half an hour on the path north and well enough but for the first time they were bu=in attacked by a horde of vandals and sadly he was becoming more and more certain that these guys wanted more than just his merchandise. They wouldn't be able to escape easily or any at all.

Not like this.

He knew it had been a bad idea leaving Tiir and the others behind but once the chart had been loaded Ferris had taken the reigns and headed at full speed. He had tried to dissuade her but she was dead set on this, saying something about wanting their last trip to truly be the last. He didn't know what the hell she was talking about so he had just left it at that, beseeching himself for never considering going without Tiir in the first place.

Now he wished he had fought a little harder to stop her.

Using a roar of fire to shield him from a rush of flame arrays he braced from the impact of the explosion whilst those around him and been taken by surprise.

"I have to say I am impressed," a voice somewhere in the distance had Ryner spinning on his heels out of the way of a brutal swing from a heavy set fellow behind him.

"You should have kept Tiir with you, with how weak you've gotten you know you were going to need him," that voice again had Ryner looking over his shoulder but amidst a mod of attackers yelling for one reason or another, it was hard to pick up on who it was.

Was that what this was about?

Did they somehow manage to find out about his pregnancy? Was it Sion, was it an enemy who wanted revenge? The possibilities seemed endless and none of the facts were adding up here.

"That's why they've gathered, that's why the bells keep ringing, on the journey forward you are going to endure and the burden you shall face will be immense,"

Ryner grimaced blocking a hit to the face with his arm before firing off another round of spells if only to create some distance between himself and his attackers.

"Call for him Ryner, you need to conserve your energy for the worst to come,"

Ryner gritted his teeth and glanced around.

Who in blue blazes was that?

"The military has been alerted they're on their way,"

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Now if I gave you all the answers where would the fun be in that?"

Before Ryner got the chance to reply he was yanked aback hard enough for his heart of miss one beat short of cardiac arrest.

"You fool!" the familiar voice he longed to hear since this all started drew Ryner's attention to the slender pale fellow with eyes the hue of violet yet as dark as night.

As a blinding light engulfed the land Ryner shielded his eyes.

"Why didn't you call for me, no matter where you were I would have heard and any one would have killed themselves running to your aid," Tiir grimaced with bright red eyes staring on as he shoved Ryner behind him.

"Melloy I need you near," it was a whisper as the scorching light faded but sure enough in a rush of gathering light and a curling faint trace of shadows Melloy appeared next to them.

There wasn't a trace of blood on him but Ryner could smell it on him. He could smell the death so thick you'd need a machete to cleave it in two. In under an instant Ryner was certain just how many men Melloy had taken out. Unlike Tiir, Ryner wasn't certain what kind of Stigma bearer Melloy was and now that he had seen that light he was far more curious yet over a thousand times more weary.

But he didn't understand once a stigma bearer used their powers it would always show in their eyes and when he looked at Melloy he could see nothing there.

"Report," it was an order as Tiir's form blurred vanishing and reappearing somewhere just beyond Ryner's field of vision.

"Damage control forty seven percent and climbing," Melloy responded cutting down anyone who dared to approach them with a sway of his hand that left a trace of white in its wake that faded seconds later.

"Asda and Samir are recovering the merchandise lost, Salem and Mira are on survivor termination but the military are on their way as fast as the hummingbird flies. This won't end well if we don't measure our steps carefully,"

"Fine then we'll leave the rest to the others, our imperative is to get these two out of here," Tiir stated with a menacing edge to his tone that told Ryner that his worries have yet to begin, as he reappeared with Ferris close in tow.

"You go and I'll stay put with the others," Melloy responded leaving little to be discussed as he held a hand out to them.

"Fine then but be quick about it," Tiir gave a distant reply as he took the opportunity to sweep Ryner of his feet before a cold wave of light engulfed them.

0.0

Ferris landed on her feet easily, sword in hand she was ready for the world at it's worst.

Ready to kill first and ask questioned later she glanced up as an awareness to magic in the air made her senses tingle, she glanced up just in time to see Calib appear with Ryner in tow in a burst of light.

"Is he alright?" Ferris lowered her sword as Tiir came to land in a low crouch a good pace ahead of her with Ryner clinging to him.

Calib didn't reply as he rose in on fluid motion seeming to debate with the idea of putting Ryner down or not.

"No he's not, he needs to see a healer, somewhere to rest and food," Tiir stated with bright red eyes on Ryner as though he could see past Ryner's skin and bones which he no could actually do.

For a moment Ferris remained quiet and simply watched. It was obvious that Calib was upset with her but now was not the time to argue not when Ryner's safety was still in question. She had suspected it for a while now but now she was certain. This Calib character, was another stigma bearer and by far one of the strongest she had lived to see.

And then there was Melloy…

Ferris suppressed a shudder, to think that they had such a….such a…creature working with them all this time and never once had she sensed it. Never had she even suspected the amount of bloodlust he carried within him.

0.0

There had been so many of them.

No matter how many she had cut down twice as many would seem to appear. She had been separated from Ryner as first priority leaving the raid of their merchandise to be second on the agenda. She had been careless, she should have at the very least taken one of the handy helpers along for their last trip but then again she had no intentions of returning.

Times were ill and many sought to find Ryner if only to collect the bounty on his head that was higher than the Devil's ransom by now.

She couldn't let that happen and regardless of all the promises of a peaceful life that Lorna's Bae could offer she knew that they would only bring them trouble and if they found out he was a stigma bearer would they be so welcoming as they are now.

Ferris highly doubted it. And she didn't want to see Ryner or his little one hurt.

But she should have waited until their duties as travelling merchants had passed but she didn't and this was what had come of it.

"Ryner!" she could see him but that was about it.

Caring little if she killed whoever stood in her way she kept her eyes on that unkempt mass of brown hair she had grown to appreciate at this very moment.

"Izuchi!"

He was lost in the desperation to stay alive, to keep his child safe but from his subtle glances she knew he had heard her. He was still a fine warrior but his skills, his agility…his awareness had all dwindled significantly, that added to the fact that he didn't want to kill anyone told her very clearly that he would not last until she somehow managed to reach him.

One wrong move and that would be it for him…

Ferris sought to fight even harder, doubling her efforts to clear a path to Ryner but these were skilled assassins and mercenaries who were hell bent on blocking her path!

Damn it all to hell!

She deflected blast of flamed with her sword before leaping out of the way of a brutal and accurate swing of an iron mace to her head.

And that's when it came…

There was a sudden rush of light that was scorching to the touch, it was paralyzing and blinding to behold and within mere seconds the light grew critically bright, she felt a subtle wind chilling yet soothing at the same time and that was it. There was silence as the light faded and around her was a sight she never wished to see twice in one life time.

All of them on the eastern side where she had stood a good eight paces next to the raided overturned chart…

Every last of them…

They had all been mulilated…

No mutilation didn't come close this, these guys were sliced to ribbons, the flesh flayed clean off the bones…

Ferris simply stared too stunned to move as her eyes were drawn from the field of blood around her to a familiar figure that appeared in the distance in a curl of shadows and fading light. From the shapely form and shoulder length lazily black hair she could mistake him for no other.

It was Melloy…

Dear Goddess above…

A shudder coursed through, her heart tripped, stumbled and fell flat on its face in terror as Melloy suddenly appeared in from of her. The usual jovial and bemused air around him was gone and in its place was something she had only felt when…

When…

When Ryner's Stigma had gone berserker…

There was such wounded sadness, malice, anger…

And…

…so much…

…Bloodlust…

It was so thick so bitter she could all but taste it on her tongue.

Her eyes widen as Melloy leaned in closer to her. She felt herself shaking violent with her sword in hand yet unable to move a muscle as Melloy settled a grave cold hand on her shoulder and whispered in a voice that she would have missed if he wasn't said so close so much so that she could feel his lips against her ear.

"If you pull a stunt like this one again next time there will be no next time," letting his hand fall from her shoulder in favor of slicing a fool in two with his bare hand as he came charging at them, Melloy vanished in the same manner in which he had appeared.

As though she could breathe again Ferris took a breath that proved to be her undoing when the gore around her finally registered to her stomach and acidic taste of bile came rising in her throat suddenly.

She vomited for what felt like an eternity leaving her throat raw and hoarse at the very least.

It was a short while later was when Calib came and his presence if anything was far more menacing then even Melloy could ever hope to achieve.


	14. Chapter 14

0.0

"I can walk on my own I'm just tired is all," Ryner complained weakly as Tiir settled him down next to a spring and began peeling off his clothing as if Ferris hadn't been standing there.

"I'll get a fire started," Ferris suggested as she turned to leave.

"Where does it hurt?" Tiir enquired yanking off the last shred of garment that Ryner donned before dragging him off to the deepest end of the spring.

"Ok ow, we can start here," Ryner bit out holding up a hand that Tiir was latched onto in a Vice like grip.

Reluctantly Tiir released him and simply stared at Ryner who stared at him in turn.

"Where else?" Tiir questioned glancing down at Ryner's stomach.

Blushing like a tomato suddenly critically aware of his nudity Ryner drifted further into the pool and glanced away from Tiir who was unphased by the unattractive display that he was sure he was now.

"I had thought for a fraction of a second that we were passed the honeymoon stage," Tiir stated following Ryner across the pool, regardless of being fully clothed as he bridged the distance between them, "you need not shy away from me."

"I'm not shying away," Ryner lied hiding away in the shadow of a canopy of trees that loomed over the spring, "your freaking me out is what this is. What the hell was that out there with the raiders, with you and Melloy… especially Melloy. What kind of Stigma is that anyway?"

"If you want the answer to that you will have to speak with him directly. I have never asked and amongst Stigma users like us, the Stigma we bear is not a topic that is flippantly discussed," Tiir stated resting a gentle hand on Ryner's shoulder.

His hands were warm again.

Ryner didn't pull away which seemed reason enough for Tiir to continue what would have been a nightly ritual to sooth, cleanse and comfort Ryner who seemed to only be able to find peace by a spring.

"On the field today I was upset and so was Melloy," Tiir stated resting his head on the curve of Ryner's shoulder. "I would die for you Ryner, how many times must I tell you this. You could have died out there today and yet you were reluctant to call me."

Yeah there was still question in mind, "How did you know where to find us,"

"Consider yourself saved by the bell," Tiir stated with a hand pressed to Ryner's stomach in a way that seemed comforting to Ryner, "they call we answer that's how it works now apparently. As long as they keep chiming I will always know where to find you."

"You shouldn't speak so lightly of life," Ryner stated relaxing under Tiir's touch.

"I never speak lightly," Tiir stated sighing heavily, "when I say that I will die here and now for you I mean it. You don't seem to understand this yet but everything at this very moment is deemed impossible even for us. You don't know this since no one has ever told you but Ryner, Stigma bearers don't possess the ability to give birth."

Ryner looked at Tiir as though he had sprouted two heads.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ryner questioned tensing suddenly.

"It means Ryner that when you conceive and bring life into this world. For the second time since the sands of time, a miracle will happen and all Stigma bearers will be there to see it," Tiir stated with red eyes on Ryner's stomach, "right now keeping you safe for whatever reason, is all we want to do even if that means that stalking your every step will get us all killed."

Ryner was quiet for a moment, "yeah well no one asked you to, no one is obligated to come running to my rescue every time death pays me a visit. As a close acquaintance he might not like you getting in the way. You and all the other stigma bearers should return before-,"

Tiir silenced Ryner as he suddenly yanked him forward and lightly tapped him on the forehead with his own, "do not go there Ryner, just don't, because even if you do I will not listen, none of them will. If not by your side then in your shadow, we will follow you."

Ryner blushed at the sudden invasion of his space and physical contact.

"Your too close," Ryner rested his hands on Tiir chest as he made a vain attempt to put some distance between them, "if Ferris saw us like this it'll be the hardest thing I have had to explain to her."

"Promise me Ryner," Tiir breathed holding the hands against his chest refusing to move an inch, "you will not try something so foolish again, not only was the cargo lost but your own life was at risk. If anything had happened to you I'm not certain I would be able to forgive myself or you."

"Tiir…" Ryner looked away not wanting to see that genuine look of fear in Tiir's eyes.

"No Ryner, just picture, how many Stigma Bearers are here. You saw what happened out there with Melloy can you just imagine what the others would have been like. Forget Sion the world would have a full scale death sentence on their hands, no one would be left standing," Tiir pressed, "look I wish I knew why but even those who had yet to open their eyes as Stigma Bearers respond to you. The urge to want to do what I think is best keeps telling me to grab you and run to the end of the world but I know you wouldn't be happy locked up in the safest place I can find."

Ryner fell silent no longer certain he really wanted Tiir anywhere else except right where he was.

"Now the way I see it if you must go places without us it natural that you'll not want to be by my side with every breath you take but at the very least please just tell me. Wanting space is not a crime and as a friend I can be there whenever you call or to hell with me as long as you ask for aid no matter for how trivial a reason, you'll have the nearest stigma bearer at your disposal," Tiir sighed, "how much longer do you need to understand this? I'm one call away and so is everyone else."

Ryner's shoulders hunched in defeat, he was losing his powers and he knew it, he just didn't want to admit it. And whether or not he had the strength in his limbs to do it, he had wanted to find the other half of this relic.

Of late his dreams had been a bit nostalgic and though he couldn't recall most of it he knew that this relic had something to do with it. He was going on a journey he wasn't sure he would survive, not when he was so heavy with life that could be his undoing in a matter of moments. He felt as though it was something he was meant to do…something he had to do. And that realization had painted an even bigger picture in his head…he was going to need help to do this.

"Ryner please tell me that you wholly understand what it is I'm saying to you," Tiir stated meeting Ryner's distant gaze with his own.

For a worrying moment Ryner remained silent before he spoke, "yeah I get it."

"Good," a look of relief seemed to transform Tiir's feature dramatically, once again unveiling the light hearted pain in the rear exit that Ryner knew so well, "now tell me where it hurts."

Ryner sighed but gave a faint smile none the less, "I'm bleeding for cuts on my thighs you jack ass but just because I can't see my toes doesn't mean you shouldn't keep those hands where I can see 'em."

0-0

"Tell me again why they won't be coming with us even though they seemed happy to gut us if we try to leave them earlier," Ferris stated around a mouthful of dongos that Melloy had given her as a peace offering, well wishes for the journey and an apology.

"I told you I talked to Calib and he said he was sorry for freaking out and so was Melloy. If we need them we'll call them." Ryner responded in a rather high pitched voice from the other side of the wagon where he was seated next to the daughter of the man who had been generous enough to offer them a ride to the capital.

"And one more thing," Ferris lowered her voice after swallowed what was in her mouth, "what's up with the damsel in distress outfit."

She was referring to his outfit which indeed made him look like a princess on the run. Originally he had planned to have simply do away with all the hair that had grown wild from his neglect and try his best to work out how to change the rest of his look later. But Melloy had had other ideas, hence all the makeup and the tamed head of curls that couldn't be hidden even beneath the heavy over coat he wore over a rather expensive silken garment that was pure white and decorate with red petals on the hems and silver embroidery up the sides.

Apparently the story was that he was the shy, delicate young mistress of a household that had been raided by bandits but having been alerted in time to escape was on her way to the capital to see her husband who was a scholar of some sorts. As good and tears worthy a story as it was, all Ryner actually wanted to do was dig around in the libraries archives and see all they had on the Tale of the Lonely Devil and the Mad Hero. Of course he had known all the stories or so he had hoped but apparently what he had known wasn't enough that old merchant in Lorna's Bae and now Tiir had different stories to tell and now he was hoping that the Library in the biggest city in the world would shed some light on all this.

It was a gamble and a huge one at, Roland had spies everywhere and ears everywhere else, everyone that went in or out of the big cities were scrutinized more so due to the fact that the man hunt for a certain someone was still up and running even more so that world peace was a stone's throw in reach and war was no longer a hot topic.

The glamour spell on his feature made his features more subtle and would remain intact as long as the castor, a member from the old band of helpers was still alive. But it had a subtle weakness which laid in the fact that if anyone realized what the spell was they would see him as he truly was but that wasn't a mile from where he was now. He had gotten a bit plump, his cheeks filling out as a result of seven meals a day since Tiir had been in charge of feeding him as soon as the opportunity presented itself and with the pregnancy that he no longer hid to emphasize this ruse had taken away the lean tone of his body that had left him with a effeminate frailty to his features. But he still wouldn't take the risk hence the whole idea for the cloak and glamour spell.

And even now he was still on edge.

He glanced at ferris that now had a head or red hair bound tightly in a pony tail atop her head and sparkling blue eyes. With just that he could hardly recognize her and once again he was impressed by female versatility.

"How many are there," the little girl next to Ryner who had taken a vicious fancy to his large stomach questioned form where she was now knelt before it, practically in his lap as she leaned forward with evident fascination, "can I touch it?" she bubbled without waiting for a response just the permission.

Sighing, he nodded smiling as she lit up and fell forward to wrap he tiny arms around him and rest her little head on top of his stomach, positively beaming, "my mommy had one too but one night she didn't wake up with it there was red everywhere and mommy wouldn't stop crying. I want her to have another one that even bigger than this one," the little girl rattle d out content on Ryner even against the jostling and slight bouncing of the cart on the rocky road.

Ferris met Ryner's saddened eyes with her own and for a moment a deep silence fell on them. They had heard about it, the plague that had eaten the unborn young in the east from within the very womb of the young mothers. Apparently this City had not been spared from that onslaught at all. But hadn't that been over a hundred years ago. It was hard to believe that persons were still suffering from it.

"I'm sure your mommy will have another one very soon," Ferris stated trying to sound cheerful for the little bubbly sprite that this child was.

"Daddy hopes so too but mommy says its better this way and that the way this world is now it's just too good to be tru' and that very soon this world wont be a safe place to raise a child," the child recited as though she had heard the same thing every day for the longest while.

"What does she mean has she ever told you?" Ryner questioned as she little girl eased back rest both hands on the sides of his stomach and marvel at the sheer size of it.

"As if you don't know," the older of the sibling, the boy in his late teens that had been seated quietly away from them, scoffed.

"I'm sorry but we actually don't we're not from these parts," Ferris turned a narrowed gaze his way, alert and put on guard by the dark tone in his voice.

"You'd do best to keep it that way. My advice and what my momma really means, is simple. When you get to that town," his voice dropped to a whisper as he turned his eyes on Ryner, his chilling gaze falling on his enlarged girth, "do your business and just keep walking. You say you got a husband in that town, I'm sorry to tell you this but he may not look it but he won't be who he once was. If he tries to tell you to stay, no matter what, you keep moving. Brave the outskirts by night if you have to and kill anything that'll get in your way out of that City and don't look back even if your life depends on it."

Ryner swallowed suddenly as a sinking feeling settled on him. It wasn't so much of the boy's words as it was his eyes, they were dull and soul wrenchingly life less.

Something had taken the light out of his eyes, something very, very bad and Ryner wasn't certain he wanted to find out what.

"It's a fact Lady, that those who go in never make it out so if you're as desperate as you sound do what you must then grab your skirt and high tail your ass outta dodge," the boy stated his steely dark violet eyes meeting their gaze for an instant before he turned his head toward the road behind them.

A few moments later the cart came to a jostling halt as the man who had been generous enough to offer the seemingly tired ladies a ride to aid them announced that they were there. Easing away from the child who reluctantly released him with a pout, Ryner turned to disembark, following closely behind ferris who had gotten into the bad habit of wanting to help him down whenever she got the chance. But for now he said nothing.

"thank you," Ferris gave a slight bow as they stepped around the cart to offer the man behind the reigns their thanks.

"Don't be thanking me just yet," the man smiled his pleasant smile that didn't reach his eyes, violently contradicting his words.

They didn't respond as the man pulled two small slips of paper out of his top pocket and offered it to them.

"You'll be needing those for a trip outta town. Burn it when you need a lift but it's a onetime deal so use it wisely," again his words said with a smile sounded like a warning, "safe travels now ladies and may the goddess forever be in your favor."

They didn't watch for the chart as it turned to disappear on the stretch of road back from whence it came as a chilling sensation that had slowly crept up on them drew their attention to the City entrance that seemed like a vast gaping space ready to swallow them whole. Tucking away the slips of paper they had been given they advanced forward.

From the bustle of wagons and charts and people on the move to the vendors behind their stalls and the children running to made the afternoon role call after lunch break, it all seemed so…ethereal.

That's when it struck him…

He glanced at Ferris and from the narrowing of her eyes he knew that she too had felt it…

This was magic…

Yes a very heavy blanket of magic was webbing across this city through every alley way, around every building, these was definitely a touch of magic there. But it was something they were familiar which but had no problem identifying.

It was old magic…

The oldest they had ever felt…

It was the type of magic they read about in old stories, the type of magic that had faded with the sands of time eons ago. They were certain of it because of the various texts that had been the results of the searches and researched done to find out if this had truly existed. And despite the entire closed conclusion on reality that could never be proven…

Here they stood at the entrance of a city that was alive with the most ancient form of magic to ever be recorded in history.

0.0

Hey again my cookies.

I want to thank everyone who had kept up with this bit of madness thus far and offer skittles all around for those who actually still ready this. I write for those who read so don't be afraid to message me and let me know what you think.

In the mean time remember to fav and follow, rate review and if not then tell a friend if so compelled ^-^

Until next hotspot hook up.

Cheer :'3


	15. Chapter 15

Sion had lost count of the days he had been travelling with the most amusing yet unlikely pair he had ever beheld. Seige, the warrior with the flaxen hair of pure snow and his uncanny companion, Raiden a demon who would say no more of himself, had long come to some form of truce that had been more like Seige simply yielding to the unrelenting force that was his demonic companion.

Sion had watched as the sun rose and the moon fell on these travels across countless lands and over every terrain known and unknown to men. And still, regardless of how the time drifted by it all felt as though it had happened in the space of a day or less. Sion did not tire nor did he really sleep. But he held no complains, he very much fancied these adventures that took these two travelers across the world.

At first with each breath they took they had a horde of demons upon them as soon as they batted off to sleep but as what appeared to be years waned on the fever of the attacks broke ever so slowly until at long last they travelled without the vaguest of concerns and were nomadic only for sport.

Sion had observed as the decades danced by how these two had managed to so somehow become inseparable without warning or notice.

Seige had grown quite accustomed to having someone at his side that he could trust at his back and Raiden was simply content with having a companion who knew what he was but did not condemn him for it.

Maybe you could say that Sion should have seen it coming, having experienced it himself, certainly he should have picked up on it. But he hadn't or at the very least not until this very instance…

It had only happened possibly twice before…

And against all odds it was happening again.

Sion sat in silence watching Seige as he watched Raiden who was standing by the lake a good ten yards away.

Raiden had asked Seige not to come and after a few years he had come to understand that this was some sorts of ritual for Raiden a horrific private affair that he wished no one else to witness.

And indeed it was a gruesome affair but he was far from repulsed by it and judging from the great length Seige had taken to conceal his presence so he too may bear it witness, Sion made a mental note of the fact that maybe he wasn't the only one who thought the scene they were about to witness to be utterly fascinating.

As though in reverence they watched as Raiden drifted into the lake. Having seen the feat before he wasn't nearly as disturbed now as he had been the first time he had seen it but it still chilled him to bear this witness. As he sought to submerge himself completely the water bleed red with each step Raiden took and Sion knew without the benefit of seeing Raiden's lips uttering the words that an incantation of the sorts was at play there. He could feel the ripple of magic in the air, feel the thickness of it weigh heavily on the air and he also knew that whatever this was it was something that was sordid and lethal.

It wasn't black magic…

He had his own fair share of dabbling with the sorts well enough to know that the malice it took to weave and manipulate the elements and bend the components of dark magic to one's will was sorely lacking here.

No, this wasn't black magic but something richer, more potent and a lifetime stronger. This was the old magic he had read about no doubt. Unrefined and undiluted, magic in its purest form as he had come to witness it here was a thing of myth a mother's tale passed down from the mother of her mothers.

To think Raiden wielded such old magic was inconceivable but then again it was a demon in the flesh of mortal men after all.

Sion was pulled from his thoughts as a wild rush of wind carrying a tidal wave of magic swept over the land. The trees bent and swayed under the assault but the lake in which Raiden slowly sank himself to the crown of his head into, once a lovely sky blue now a thick blood red, remained unmoving and undisturbed.

There was absolutely no way to tell what matter of madness had taken place under yawning strength of stillness that was the lake and Sion knew that Seige, if he could either see or hear him would agree with him when he said that he had no desires to know what Raiden did under the lake.

The seconds waned by and well enough so did the minutes but eventually the unyielding winds settled and Sion watched as the red that had been washed over the blue of the land like fingers reaching for something, the red of the lake crept to shore and burrowed itself into the soil. In response the already horribly battered land began to slowly wither and wilt so much so that with the next sway of wind from Mother Nature herself a once abundant forest of trees was now a desolate dessert or rather an oasis since the lake was all that was left of it.

It was seemingly merciless and confusing for one who should attempt to ponder but neither Sion or Seige had cared much for it. All they cared about was whether or not Raiden would return.

Sion had come to realize that at times such as these he could feel an anxiety pounding away in his chest a desperation to see Raiden again, and it was that very same anxiety that made him notice that these things were taking far longer each time he saw them.

Sion watched as Seige hesitated to take a step forward.

He wanted to go and check, he wanted to ensure that his untimely partner that had barged into his life and braved years of violent battles with him time after time had not vanished as suddenly and as mysteriously as he had appeared.

After almost half a century could he bare to lose him now and if he did then what would he do?

Sion for some reason felt as though he could hear the questions and the worries swelling in Seige's heart. But sure enough as swift as the doubt came was as swift as it went and Sion didn't need to see the familiar shaking form of beauty and frailty that Raiden was as he dragged himself ashore to know.

Sion felt a knot that had been wound tight in his chest loosen, as Raiden, winded and shaking, his slender form dripping wet and bare as the day of birth collapsed to the ashen earth. This was getting even more difficult for him and it would take not to see.

Fighting against every natural impulse not to run to Raiden's side he reminded himself that the creature that he saw there before him was not Ryner, it was not the being that was well out of his reach and well off that way.

But this was not the case for Seige.

For a moment Sion was at a loss as he watched a blur of silver cutting through the distance in leaps and bounds wondering if perhaps they had let down their guard too soon and there was something dangerous afoot. But a moment later revealed that a turn in events was foot alright and most definitely it would be a dance with dragons no less but it was a threat he would readily accept.

"I begged and pleaded with you…it was the only thing that I've ever asked of you Seige!"

"And I've apologized profusely for going against your wishes,"

"You say as much but I see no remorse in your heart,"

"Because I do not regret my actions Raiden. I will apologize for going your wishes but I would do so time and time again if I had to.

"Merlin's Beard Seige of all the-,"

"Don't you use that tongue on me…"

Sion sat simply staring up at the stars from where he was a good distance away from the pair now content in the warmth and embrace they had shared for the first time. Seige had more will than Sion had originally given him credit for and in the end it had actually paid off. Seeing them together had reminded him of his own experience with Ryner.

Sion sighed distantly at the thought of the one thing he wanted but could not have.

Ryner…

His lonesome devil…

Sion watched as the stars twinkled and very slowly something dawned on him. He turned slowly to look at the two laid by the fire side and for the first time something occurred to him that hadn't before.

The Lonesome Devil and the Mad Hero…

That tale of old that he had read so much about. The Hero who was consumed by madness ad the Devil who was the loneliest of souls…

It couldn't be…

But for which other reason would there be if not for this…

It had to be them…

But if that were the case then how did this come to pass?

For all Sion had been told of the tale the Mad Hero had been granted an immense power in which he had used to save the world but once he had fulfilled his cause the power maddened him and to be rid himself of it the power had been granted onto him was used to destroy the only person who had cared to call him a companion.

And for all eternity that would be the cruel fate that was destined to befall them.

But if that was the case then what was this that he was now led to behold.

Was all this a lie, some foul trickery or illusion?

"Even though I wish it to be all just a dream as you say, the past as far back as the sands of time ca never be tampered with or recreated by modern magic," a voice that seemed to be nowhere yet everywhere at the same time drew Sion from his thoughts.

What in the heavens?

"I am flattered honestly but I am no heavenly being,"

Sion stood up slowly and squinted at the darkness that veiled the land.

"You needn't bother for if it is I you seek then where you look, you shall not find me," there was amusement in that voice that had a tug of recognition yanking on some thread of awareness in his sub-conscience.

"Who are you and what is your business with me?" he turned at he spoke peering in the darkness trying still to see the speaker.

"You know who I am and it is you who requests something of me. I wouldn't be here unless you rang for me," the response once again seemed as though it rang from everywhere and yet nowhere at all.

What in blue blazes was that supposed to mean?

"It means that you've finally started digging in all the right places," the reply gave Sion the acute awareness that whoever this person was whole capable of reading his thoughts.

"Again I ask, to whom do I speak?" Sion didn't want to rise to the obvious bait.

"Honestly Sion now I think your just insulting me,"

"It seems only fair do you not agree. You seem to know me well enough so what say you, a name is all I ask," Sion insisted.

There was a moment of silence before that voice spoke again, "come by the lake and look down at your reflection."

His lack of hesitation or caution surprised Sion ever so slightly he did as he was asked but saw nothing except his own reflection shadowed by the tree behind him. But before he could make any remarks that voice spoke up again.

"Why so far, this way a bit closer to the light,"

As though guided by some vague sense of direction he drifted over to the lake's edge where the trees stood farthest from and lake and only the brilliance of the moon reflected off the surface.

Sion looked down at his reflection his lips parting to ask what matter of fool they took him for before as something shimmered in the depths of the lake Sion peered down into the water. And that was when he saw it. Behind his own reflection was a wavering mass of darkness that grew more defined the harder he looked.

"Do you know who I am now?" Sion saw the smile before anything else and sure even without the benefit of seeing anything else his heart tripped over a few beats and fell flat on its face.

Slowly ever so slowly behind his own reflection the last person on earth he expected to be so close to him seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"Ryner?" Sion took an involuntary step away from the edge only to turn very sharply on his heels when he felt something ever so solid make contact with him.

And by the stars there he stood.

"So you do remember me after all," Ryner gave a small yawn followed by a very lazy grin, "it's been quite some time hasn't it?"

Sion felt his hear clench painfully in his chest and for the longest while forgot how to breath. He knew this wasn't Ryner, not really, not when the weight of the magic coursing through him was so heavy and sweet. It was old magic oozing off Ryner by the gallons. But Sion couldn't bring himelf to care not when all he truly wanted was standing there looking like the lackluster fool he had always been.

Sion gave a small smile that took all his strength to muster in opposition of breaking down in a weeping mess, "is that honestly the best you could think of you halfwit."

Ryner simply smiled before almost plunging Sion into an early grave when he filed the distance between them and met Sion's lips with his own.

Let me first of all apologize for the late update i'm working my way around some severe writer's block as is. But to make up for it I made a super long chapter with you lovely cookies in mind. I'm also working on editing my work betterso please bear with me on this one. I literally just finished writing this at 2;33 am in the morning so be merciful with the reviews for this chapter I was only awake through the writing of half of it.

Remember to show your love with some r and r. Share, follow and spread the love so everyone gets a cookie.

Cheers ^-^


	16. Chapter 16

0.0

"Halt who goes there?"

Before they could actually take a foot into the City a soldier by he gate beckoned to them. By the look of his armor Ryner could easily tell that the crest up on the man's shield was none he had ever seen before or at the very least none of this present day and age.

"Weary travelers seeking aid," Ferris responded taking a step forward to cast Ryner in her shadow, "our village was overrun with plague and bandits and the maidens have become the prey of men and death."

"You hail from NoraBeth," another soldier that leapt down from his post on the look out at the top of the large stone walls questions, "I heard they were all dead and the village raided of what little it possessed," it was a lie that she had pulled off effortlessly.

They had absolutely no idea what they were speaking of and made no move to correct the soldiers. Playing his part he simply hung back and let Ferris do all the talking for them both.

"My mistress hails from a noble house, the details of which I cannot disclose to you, simply telling you that where we are from puts us in the path of ill faith. As you can see my mistress is heavy and may yet to grace us with life at a stone's throw notice. Will you not grant us homage?"

The guard who had leapt down from his perch on high stunned them both into near silence as he side stepped Ferris to press a palm to Ryner's stomach as though to validate their claims only to flush a light tint of pink when he felt movement against his palm, Ryner knew that his little ones where restless but it would seem now more a delight for them to prance around inside him as though pleased for a visitor.

Ryner blushed deeply as he brushed the hand aside when it lingered too long and started to annoy him covering his displeasure with the sleeve of his robes to feign embarrassment.

"I'm still trying to get used to random people groping me even when my own father was never so bold," Ryner voiced very softly averting his eyes in a show of modesty and humility when all he wanted to do was punch the man's lights out

"It's a matter of protocol," the guard tried to explain his actions and cover his flushed cheeks as he turned away from them.

Ryner opted to hide behind Ferris anyway, just in case the other guard decided to get any wise ideas.

"Please pardon his actions my lady but we were most certain of all who hails from norabeth would be barren to the end of their days. To here you speak of such a placeas you are now puszzles one to be what form of magic could have been used to spare you and none else," the guard seemed t pose this more to himself than to them.

"You forget my lady is a noble nothing is unconceivable if you have all the means to make due," Ferris stated meaningfully.

After a few moments the guard that had navigated away from them returned with two heavily bound scrolls in hand.

"These are your visitor's permits it grants a months stay given your present you fail o leave by then you will have to petition for permanent homage or be evicted by force," the guard stated handing the scrolls to Ferris who took them with care, "take this to the second inn in the city square you will be granted a room for your leisure and provided with any other necessities you may require. As the daughter of a noble house we ae inclined to offer only the finest we have."

Rolling out the red carpet for the nobles, Ryner wasn't surprised but did well by it and said nothing of it.

"You have our deepest thanks," Ferris offered a low bow as she hid away the scrolls she jad been given.

"It's truly an honor," the soldier stated offering bow of his own, "if there is anything you should need feel free to let us know."

Ryner bowed to them both before falling into step behind who was slipping passed the city gates to blend into the throng of persons that communed through the streets.

"We need to get where we're going and leave as quickly as possible. I sense something of foul foreboding afoot," Ferris whispered ducking her head slightly, taking extra precaution to ensure that even if for some reason they were being followed or watched, her words would not betray her.

Ryner said nothing as he glanced around complacently resting a hand on his enlargement stomach in a way that was not new to him but had become a very pleasant habit of his. Aside from all the old magic in the air there was something off in all this that he couldn't quite place.

A sense of familiarity was in all this, a sense of familiarity that both puzzled him and sent waves of déjà vu wherever he looked.

"Trinkets for sale get your trinkets here," the voice of a well woman sang over the voice of the chattering passerby, children at play and the hollering of vendors, to drift over to Ryner like a whisper in the wind.

For a moment Ryner saw, in a haze of gold and distant voices, a young girl adorned in rich jewellery dancing on thin air over an array of gems and other artifacts as a crowd of persons cheered and laughter _around her._

" _Raiden we need to go…"_

 _But the man with the long black hair and eyes Ryner knew but could not see did not turn to look and only drifted further through the crowd to reach the little dancing girl_

" _Raiden! Raiden…" a hand reached out to grasp the dark haired fellow, this Riaden character, trying to pull him away._

 _Ryner turned slightly to to follow the dark haired man's line of sight only to feel his heart stumble in his chest at the sight before him._

 _He felt as though he knew who that person was but all the same knew well enough that it was someone else._

 _Sion…_

" _Seige its only for a little while," the dark haired man offered a heart warming smile._

" _Raiden no…"_

Ryner gave a blink as some random passer by drifted by him obsuring his view of the old woman. He had the urge to go over to her, the desire to see her.

What if she could help?

What if she had another piece of the trinket he sought?

As though she had read the thoughts off his temple the old woman raised a well decorated hand that held a beautiful golden fan in her hand waving it as to draw his attention,

"You there lovely lady" the old woman called out.

Taking the reigns for once he pulled Ferris by her sleeve gently to draw her attention as he turned to answer the old woman's call. Weaving his way with a lack of his usual grace as he tried to avoid bumping into anyone, his steps being a bit wider and far less balanced didn't do him any favors to achieve the feat but he managed somehow to get to the old woman.

Like the one he had met not so long ago she was well aged and the signs of a hard life was not lost on her. But her eyes though clouded by age and other depressing things told him that when she was nogt blind completely seeing him amidst a crowd of travelling person must not have been an easy feat.

The old vendor seated behind a stall of old and worn artifacts smiled softly, "Do you see anything that I could interest you in?" the old woman questioned, dragging his attention to the meager artifacts she had to offer as she ran her fingers over the assortment.

Fumbling to find the broken piee he had been given at first Ryner tried to search amongst the artifacts that the old woman had but mush to his dismay he could find no other matching piece for the one he had. Unlike the one who had given this artifact to him this elderly woman sold many jewellery and its' like

By a glance he knew that none of them were of any real value and he didn't need to use the stigma to know. Not knowing the currency that they used Ryner sighed deeply, trying his hardest not to reveal how disappointed he felt.

"I'm sorry but no," Ryner stated as Ferris filled the space beside him to see what he was up to and to keep an eye out for stray daggers aimed at his back.

"Please my fair I would kindly implore you to have a closer look," the old woman pressed, clouded eyes calling interest, "surely there must be something here that catches your eyes."

For twice in his life time the voice seemed to compel him and as though forgetting where he was and his present circumstances. He crept forward to look at all she had to offer and without thought he picked up a sulled red jewwl spoted with blac. The old woman's lips curved into a smile that puzzled Ryner.

Was that a hint of pride that he saw in that smile of her's and ifso then to what end did she turn such a smile his way.

"I'm really sorry but I don't have much to spare," Ryner heard himself say as though it were from a distance.

He shouldn't have let himself get so carried away not when he had been warned to fair away business and go hither away as fast as he ould. And besides there was nothing that he had that he could give the old woman in exchange for it.

But before he could return the jewel where he had gotten it the old woman cover his hand with her and prompted him to close his hand around the stone. And once again as though she could read him like a public display she said very softly and tenderly

"For you my dear I will offer you anything here for as low as nothing at all," the old woman spoke, the corners of her mouth wrinkling as she smiled fondly at him.

0.0

"Ryner!" Ryner was pulled from his reverie as he was sent crashing into the ground with Ferris in tow. Looming over him he could see her mouth move but her words were lost on him as the explosion she had shielded him from shattered a building nearby and sent everything and everyone within its reach either into pieces, up in flames or both.

They hadn't been in town well passed noon when chaos of the likes he had seen but ot quite adjust to had suddenly ensued. The towns people had been in a frenzy since the first explosion had gone off and though little could be done to save them all, Ryner felt his heart clench, feeling more than knowing that this was all his fault.

The library now a pillar of ruin and flames had told then little to nothing and before they could do farther the town was already being burnt to ashes.

Before the dust had even begun to settle Ryner found himself being hauled to his feet a hand going, instinctively around his swollen stomach as he ambled to his feet.

What in the Merlin's beard was happening?

"Ryner arm yourself," Ferris instructed as she drew her sword.

And so he did.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ryner questioned watching as the people fled screaming in sheer terror.

One moment the place was peaceful and the next there was chaos?

"Look sharp we have company," Ferris took a step in front of Ryner as a woman seemingly one of the civilians came at him with twin blades.

"What I seek is thunder, Izuchi," Ryner cried out as he sought to fend off the attack from a man dressed as a peddler.

Ferris who had brazed herself for the blast ast such a close proximity, turned to face Ryner, her narrowed eyes offering a questioning look. But whatever she wanted to say was lost in her throat as she met the man half way, leaping high into the air only to land sword deep in the man's chest.

There had been no need for words as Ferris grabbed a stone stiff Ryner and yanked him away ignoring anyone who got in her way as hauled him off to safety.

Ryner felt numb as he simply allowed himself to be hauled along, caring little where they were going or the tracks he was leaving on the bodies that Ferris was leaving in her wake.

He stared down at his hands as he tried the incantation over and over again.

What I seek is thunder…

What I seek is thunder…

What I seek is…

It wasn't working.

Ryner oblivious to all else around him went on a frantic frenzy in the recesses of his consciousness as he tried every magic incantation and spell circles that he knew. But over and over again…

Nothing happened…

Another explosion somewhere close on their heels made them stumble but not falter and fall under the impact as somewhere in his hindsight he realized that his shadow upon the wall was terribly off.

"Ryner focus!" Ferris growled as she stopped abruptly allowing him to collide into her, before she swung her sword to render two attackers off on the right immobile.

Compelled as though spell bound by some form of spell that was beyond his awareness, he dared, ignoring all the threats to his life around him, to take another look at his shadow. Ryner felt a wave of shivers creep up his spine as two unearthly red eyes stared directly back at him from where his shadow was fixed up on the wall standing erect even when the sun had cast all shadows to stretch eastward.

0.0

Hello again my lovelies :'3

So a huge special thank you goes out to YokaiAngel ben4kevin and MARVEL HeartThrobs x TonyStark. Your comments really lifted my spirits and motivated me to actually want to reach the finish line again with this fic and I just want to let you guys know how much I appreciate the comments made. After receiving so many pms about the terrible plot the crappy grammer and me being abnotious for changing the original storyline these comments since the year started reminded me that I right for everyone and even when many don't like a thing about it there are others who would beg to differ.

Thank you everyone! v.v

Of course I must thank all my readers and supporters silent and anonymous or not, I love you and that'll never change.

*clears throat*

Of course you know my usual tap and dance by now. I'm working on my editing as per usual but I had to push it back since I got assignments piled up to my hair line. This was actually a longer chapter but the flow felt off and a bit out of focused but I wanted to update at work so I snipped it in two. Hopefully the other half after I iron out all the creases and flaws will be presentable for an update on the weekend.

Til the next wifi hook up

Cheers!


	17. Chapter 17

0.0

The echoes of laughter and distant chiming bells seemed to pull Ryner from the waking nightmare that he was certainly having.

"Run you fools…"

The city was a frenzy of screams of terror and Ryner watched distantly as a woman snatched up her daughter who was still too young to match her mother's strides as she hastily yanked another possibly the older of the two after her.

"Ryner!" Ferris cried as she yanked him behind her.

Ryner felt a shudder saunter up his frame as he stared at him, too horrified to do anything less. In front of him Ferris stood with her sword at the ready as she faced that another danger that stood opposite the looming figure on the wall with a cold determination.

"Ryner are you hurt?" it took him awhile to register her words but eventually he came to his senses sooner rather than later.

"I'm fine but my magic…I don't…" Ryner tried to find the words but they seemed to choose here and now to fail him ridiculously well.

But she didn't need a coherent sentence to validate what she had already witnessed herself. Keeping Ryner safe was all she really gave a damn about and Ryner knew that much to start worrying.

"Can you run?" Ferris questioned in a voice as low as a whisper.

At her words whatever haze he was alost in t that moment died away as a growing heat in his chest drew his eyes to the tension in Ferris' shoulders.

She was serious.

"I'm not leaving you here so don't even think about," Ryner snapped at her in the same tone she had used on him.

"Ryner now isn't-," Ferris glanced over her shoulder to yell at him.

But before Ryner could yell back at her, he heard it.

" _Why did you come return…"_

The voice had both Ryner and Ferris's gaze fixed on that menacing apparition once again but this time with more shock instead of anything else.

" _You promised you wouldn't return…"_ the apparition spoke again and this time there was no mistaking it.

But how was that possible.

The answer was rather simple and guessing from Ferris quizzical expression he was the only one who had come to that conclusion more so due to the sad and unnerving realization that he may actually be the only one seeing this at the moment.

It wasn't possible…

Or was it.

After his escape from the dungeon Sion had locked him in, there was little he now knew of Sion's affairs more so due to the fact that he was constantly on the run for his life if nothing else.

" _Raiden…"_

The name seemed to flip a switch in Ryner's head that confirmed what he had suspected if only in hindsight. That wasn't Sion… not exactly. His mind went back to that image he had seen when they had entered the city. He had heard that name there too…

"Raiden…"

That was who that thing thought Ryner was , wasn't it and and if that was the case then what that must be Seige right?

Yes, Seige sounded just about right…

He for a moment was lost in thought as that apparition simply stared him down and yet at the same time he didn't feel as though that gaze, heated with malice and something else he couldn't quite place, was fixed on him.

" _You promised me…"_

He wanted to ask what it was he had promised or rather what it was this Raiden person had promised.

"Ryner!" Ferris' words reached him a blessed moment sooner rather than later as he dodged a burst of lightning by the threads of the elaborate and flowing garments that he wore.

"I told you to focus," Ferris growled as she dashed over to him.

Ryner suppressed the urge to yell at her highlighting that it was easier said than done but at the time he was still trying his damnedest to scrape his ass off the ground before another attack actually hit the mark this time.

"I'll distract them,"

"And the answer is no," Ryner heaved a breath as he hefted himself to his feet, staggering slightly as a explosion sounding nearby seemed to shake the ground beneath their feet.

"Ryner!" Ferris whirled on him with heated rage in her eyes.

But Ryner wouldn't back down not when he knew without a shadow of a doubt that something was terribly wrong here. Something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

Running was not an option and he would rather go down swinging the nearest solid object he could find than fleeing for his life.

"You can't use magic your practically defenseless. Would you for once listen to reason, you have more at stake here to lose.." She chided him as she took a stance.

"I can't leave you here…" the sound of bells ringing drew Ryner to a standstill as a quake of pain erupted in his chest.

" _You promised…"_ there was a saddness to that reply a sadness that had Ryner whirling around to look at that twisted replica of the one person who had torn through his defenses and touched his heart.

" _A promise broken was one too many things that long should have been spoken I told you that eons ago Seige…"_

For just the barest of a moment he had seen it. He had seen it all as it truly was and it horrified him in a way that nothing else ever could.

It was that man again though he could not see his face as it was before when he had seen him before he knew that this was Raiden and that this was the being that this Seige person had been speaking to all this time and for some reason Ryner had been hearing it all this time.

"I told you that I would never leave you and I meant what I said," Raiden was knelt there amidst a field of blood and bodies as battered and bruised and not the better for wear than any of those who wereorn to ribbons and left to become one with the earth.

With a glaring hatred and a sadness that knew no compare Seige regarded him with feigned indifference, "You will die if you remain here,"

For one heart wrenching moment there was silence and somewhere in the farthest reaches of his mind Ryner already knew what Raiden was about to say even before he said it, well enough so, that something inside Ryner was screaming in anguish and helplessness.

" _And as I've told you time and time again…I will not leave you. I will undo what I've done no matter the cost…"_

And it had cost the devil's ransom indeed.

Ryner didn't know where his thoughts came from or how he could be so confused yet certain at once, but he was.

And as abruptly as it all came was as sudden as it all faded.

And that was right around the time he had somehow figured it all out.

Ryner woke slowly to the sound of creaking wooden wheels turning and the jostling of carriage. It was late evening now and for a moment he wondered where he was. He had no recollection of falling asleep and felt out of sorts just waking up the way he did, but his curiosity faded when his eyes landed on the ruins of a fallen city that they were no leaving in their dust and the distance.

It hadn't been real…

Had it?

At the feel of movement brushing against his stomach he glanced down to a sight that nearly stopped his heart. It was the little girl, the daughter of the farmer who had been so kind as to grant them a ride when they had hailed him.

But hadn't been the little girl so much so as it was her eyes.

Her eyes were grey and clouded and the familiarity to an old woman he had met what felt like a lifetime ago struck him hard enough for him to have a heart attack.

"You seemed surprised," the little girl mused as she ran a tiny hand over Ryner's swollen girth with a shinning fondness in her grey unseeing eyes, "if you can see me as I truly am that means that you've used page of time given to you," she stated as her eyes, clouded yet omniscient fell on him.

Glancing to the side he found Ferris seated next to him her breathing steady and the hood of her cloak pulled low, she was sound asleep if he knew her well enough to say so himself and that was fine by him he would prefer her asleep over her fighting to protect him any day of the week. Across from them was that boy he had offered them that chilling warning and thankfully he too was fast asleep.

"You're confused, I can tell," The little girl smile as she continued to fondle Ryner's stomach marveling at it the way she had done earlier that day.

And in truth he was a little more than confused.

"Was any of that real?" Ryner asked not entirely sure what else he was supposed to do, "are you real?"

The little girl gave a laugh but responded in kind, "your present dream is your past's reality. It will not all come to you at once but in time it will. Your journey had just begun but you are closer to the end than you could ever believe."

Ryner sighed with his eyes on the ruins they were leaving behind.

His present dream was his past's reality…

Did that mean he had just gotten a glimpse of the past and if so then how?

"I wanted to find a city that could help me find out more about a tale and…" Ryner began a bit baffled.

"You needn't explain it all to me I already know what you seek but fret not the city of Gallel is still an hour away. There you will find what you so seek," by now the little girl was resting her head against his stomach trying for the life of her to hear what was going on inside him.

Well this wasn't freaking him out at all.

"And what about that city the one I was just in? Real or not that wasn't a fragment of my imagination and I want to know what it means," Ryner insisted as he looked down at the little girl who seemed content with this horrid world just laying there with her head on Ryner's belly.

"That City is as far from a work of your imagination as I am," the little girl stated as she turned her clouded eyes on Ryner, "it's the first glimpse of the white rabbit that will eventually lead you where you need to go. Patience is a virtue you will need to endure or that's what I should be telling you but…" he eyes drifted to Ryner's stomach as she continued to play with it as though it was her favourite toy.

'That past you were telling me was a reality," Ryner began, resting his hands on her's to still her movements and draw her attention, "it was my past wasn't it, the past of the lonesome devil?"

Sadness filled he little girl's eyes as his words sank in.

"How much did you see?" she asked averting her eyes from his for the first time since they had met.

"You didn't answer my question," Ryner pointed out a bit irritated by the fact that she had tried to dodge his question.

She fell silent again before her eyes met Ryner's. Slowly she knodded.

Ryner swallowed hard, "I don't understand, the stories I heard so far never spoke of the lonesome devil and the Mad hero…"

"You of all persons should know that not all songs are sung the same and the tale of ages long past. the truth in it all never really last," the little girl stated as she looked to the trail behind them as though she could see the city still even when it had long grown too distantand had faded over the horizon.

"But even so I thought they were friends every tale I've read told me so all the tales say this so isn't this one constant the truth-," Ryner tried to voice what he had seen.

The tale had told of the devil and the hero being friends so much so that one was willing to sacrifice his life to ease the pain of the other. But back there in that city he did not see the likes of friends.

"Are you not listening?" her words pulled Ryner from his swiftly raging thoughts.

She sighed before looking down at his stomach, some of the tension in her tiny shoulders seemed to ease as though the simple thought of the life under her finger tips groawing steady soothed her.

"For your own benefit, though it was something I hoped you would sooner rather later come to realize for yourself there is oe thing I can tell you," her eyes were on him again, "your right the devil and the hero did not seem like friends in that city but that is neither here nor there. You see, they aren't friends, or should I say that, they aren't just friends. The lonesome devil and the Mad hero as you've come to know them had been are more so lovers rather than friends. And that's how it's been for centuries. For ever reincarnation time after time the last thing these beings of legend could ever be is friends and sadly despite all they have been through and all that has been done regardless of their wishes it always comes back to this. They would always be lovers but never friends."

Her words, as she returned to her constantly pestering of Ryner's stomach, hit Ryner like a kick to the family jewels he could no longer see. And as though he could now see it all through the looking glass, so many things became clearer to him, far too clear if it were possible, than he could ever wish it to be.

"Since the day the devil and the Hero were brought back into this world the cycle of their story repeated itself where it had ended. They became lovers before they even became friends," she sighed as she shifted to settle next to him and rest her head I his lap snuggling up to him like the child she was.

With troubled thoughts he watched the little girl, who spoke in a tone beyond her years, as she drifted off to sleep as though she hadn't just batter rammed Ryner with the most disturbing news of his life. Of course she had said that she was speaking of the lonesome devil and the hero but on the flip side of that coin was Ryner and Sion wasn't it?

He took a breath and tried his hardest not to think about the truth he was slowly being forced to realize. He had loved Sion and if he were to be honest, he loved him years ago and despite the many attempts on his life he had loved him still. He was follish enough to still love to man who had tried to kill him time centuries and the very same man who was still trying to kill him even now.

But even with that thought abreast he felt no hatred for Sion.

He had tried and failed numerous times to actually hate the man.

The sad reality was that despite all their short comings, the squabbling, the fights the heated arguments and even the spilt blood they were still here, Ryner sighed and if the emptiness he felt in his heart wasn't enough to speak the words unspoken, the life steadily ripening inside him could testify the same thing. He hadn't even considered the thought of doing away with them even when he foud out that he was with child. Imprisoned and held captive he should have felt some anger toward Sion expecially after he found out about the pregnancy.

But he hadn't.

He had been fond of the since day one and showered them in more affection than he himself had ever been granted in this waking world. He loved them and couldn't wait to see them and even though he knew it was foolhardy to even think of such nonsense he could help thinking every once in a while that if he had been granted better circumstances then without a shadow of a doubt Sion would have made the best father any child could want to have.

He was being foolish and he knew it but he, despite how often he reprimanded himself for his thoughts, simply couldn't help it.


	18. An interlude if you Will

0.0

~ An Interlude if you Will ~

0.0

 _Sion couldn't seem to take his eye of the lackluster youth slumbering on the meadow side next to him. It was well past high noon and training was in session but Ryner really held no care for such things. Sion felt a rebellious smile tug on his lips at the thought of such a youth with the power to bring the world to its knees being so carefree when a war was brewing just over the horizon._

 _He should wake Ryner since that was what he had been sent to do but he couldn't._

 _He didn't want to shatter the moment of serenity that Ryner had managed to make for himself especially now when the darker days that were once ahead was now knocking at their front doors._

 _Sion didn't know why but he liked this…_

 _Sion forced his eyes way from the peaceful expression that masked Ryner's face to the serene beauty of land engulfed them. He liked that there was silence here. With the sun hiding behind the clouds over head, the gentle breeze skirting across the ever green fields decorated with the rainbow colours of flowers in spring and Ryner sleeping peacefully at his side._

 _Sion felt a warmth swell in his chest as a joy he did not understand fluttered in his chest._

 _He felt a heady sense of rightness and nostalgia and he tried to ignore it the way he always did when he stole these blissful moments with Ryner._

 _He didn't want these care free days to end but what could he do to prevent it?_

 _He had watched comrades come and comrades go and yet amongst them all the one who he could scare call a friend was the one that still remained. They had killed for each other, wept over the same cause and spilt blood under the same flag but despite what he wanted something deep inside him refused to wholly accept Ryner as a friend._

 _To him Ryner was a comrade in arms…_

 _A tool that he had grasped firm hold on to use in his grand master plan in the scheme of the future…_

 _Or at the very least that was what he told himself when the truth threatened to step through his haze of hesitation and rear its ugly head. It wasn't true none of it…_

 _But it just had to be…_

 _Sion was as conflicted as he always was with his thoughts of Ryner._

 _He had told himself on that first day they had met that Ryner would be his tool. His stigma ally granted that the bargain was ever so simple. If Ryner joined him Sion would keep Ryner's secret a secret._

 _But even back then he knew despite what his ever calculating mind said his heart had been dancing to a different tune…_

 _There was more to why he wanted Ryner…a lot more than he could ever fathom understanding._

 _But years later and looking on he had learnt what exactly it was that as a youth he could not put words to._

 _He should have realized being as smart as he was…_

 _He should have seen the signs but he had opted to ignore them until it was too late and lines that were drawn before they were even born began to blur._

 _The days had drifted by and nights they had spent together spilling blood for king and country as rookies and later soldiers seasoned by the gores of life on the battlefront, had seemed even shorter._

 _He had been young hardly even a man in heart but one of the finest soldiers in the military, when Sion had first seen the lines._

 _He had started to notice the changes in Ryner more so than himself and back then it had been hard not to see the comrades you had struggled with, crawled through mud, blood and bones with, mature slowly as the times drifted by. Especially when the girls started to grow breasts and became more self aware and the boys going wider in the shoulders and deeper in the throats started to notice them._

 _And Sion had noticed as well not entirely because he wanted to but because that was all the boys that he knew from his rookie days and the other youths in his regimen ever talked about_

 _War and women..._

 _On no particular night there in the barracks as the men drank their hearts out and the girls tried their best to ignore the eyes that were following them were ever they went, Sion observed in silence with nothing else to do aside from dodge a few gazes from the girls that strayed his way._

 _Like some of the other boys Sion had been treated kindly by puberty and though he wasn't as bulky and developing muscles at the rate the other boys did his lean statures and easy disposition coupled with his lack of interest in the girls he knew since they were wearing ponytails and crying after ever battle and comrade lost, was the object of attention if only by oddity alone._

 _As the conversations continued over ceaseless refills of drinks that Sion could hardly stomach even the stench of least of all the taste, a familiar image drifting by an open window outside drew Sion's attention for reasons that were beyond him._

 _It had been Ryner no doubt._

 _Call it a skill he had garnered in hindsight if you will…_

 _Even in the dead of night Sion could tell that it was his lackluster companion._

 _He didn't need anyone to explain to him why Ryner was sneaking around in the middle of the night not when he had been sent to find the youth that same afternoon only to find him at his usual resting place by the meadow side a mile away from camp under a tree he had planted there for the shade years ago. Of course Sion once again like all the other times they had sent him to find Ryner, did not have the heart to wake him and as such returned empty handed._

 _Apparently night fall had caught the little sloth out after dark again and he was trying to sneak in the way he usually did undetected._

" _Hey Sion," a familiar voice from behind drew Sion's attention to a red head he had been seeing far too often, the roudy teens at his table fell silent along with a majority of the others around them "can I have a word with you outside."_

 _Sighing inwardly even when he forced a smile and excused himself he turned to her, "ladies first."_

 _He had simply followed as she led them away from the barracks her fiddling nervously with her fingers as she kept her eyes on the path that apparently only she could see. Sion had taking into account the time that had passed until she had decided that they had arrived to…_

 _Well in a few words…_

 _They were no where in particular. Just outside the barracks, but out of sight didn't mean out of mind. The others were no doubt gossiping about them right now as they spoke._

 _No one ever approached Sion and as pompous and presumptuous as it sounded, it was true. Girls tended to steer clear of him more so because of some image of nobility and elegance they had painted of him in their heads of their own accord._

" _You wanted a word," noting the silence stretching between them as the moments ticked by he opted to prompt her to speak._

 _She was a bit flustered as she tried to find the words but when she finally spoke her voice was steadier than Sion would have expected, "You…and Ryner your pretty close aren't you."_

 _The question had taken him by surprise but he hadn't allowed it to show in him face, "I'm not sure what you define as close but we have been in the same unit for a number of years."_

 _She swallowed hard but didn't glance up but then again she didn't have to look his way for him to see the blush that colored her ear under the luminescent glow of the moon light._

" _I know it's not my place to ask but no one else seems to know," she spoke softly a nervous hand tucking stray red strands of hair behind her ears, "but I need to know…I mean I want to know if…Ryner has a girlfriend…" she trailed off into silence as she grew even brighter with embarrassment._

 _Sion didn't know what he was expecting but this wasn't it._

 _He was silent as her words sank in and then suddenly a hint of something unhinged and a tad disturbing inside if him cracked on eye open in wonder, as though suddenly awakened from a lifelong slumber._

 _Something hot…_

 _Something Bitter…_

 _Something possessive…_

 _The first thought that came to mind was far more menacing that he had dared to voice aloud._

 _What business was it of her's?_

 _There was a strong dose of venom in his thoughts but that made him do a double take on it. But the next thought had been even worse as understanding of what this meeting was about stabbed Sion in a place he hadn't known he had until now._

 _The little wench! How dare she?!_

 _Dumbfounded at his own thoughts Sion cleared his throat and his mind. This was madness that he was thinking of but the thought of her all but telling Sion that she wanted to be a potential love interest for Ryner left a bitter taste in his mouth that made him glad she wasn't brave enough to meet his gaze as he glared at her in a way that he couldn't wholly understand._

" _He would kill me if I told you this or if I told this to anyone," it was a lie he couldn't control and yet at the same time he had felt as though he was telling her the truth in its most refined form._

 _This drew the girls attention and her eyes were wide with concern as though she already sensed what Sion was about to say._

" _I don't know how to tell you this gently especially if you have an intimate interest in him," Sion stated sympathetically as he took her hands in his as though he was making a life and death announcement and wanted his touch to offer some comfort and condolence to soften the blow of the words to follow._

 _The red head blushed a fearsome red and she quickly ducked her head again, "its…not like that…I mean…it's not…your mistaken I promised a friend that…love interest me? Don't be silly," she was a horrible liar and it would take the blind not to see it._

" _Well if that's the case then I guess I can tell you. But you have to promise not to tell another living soul," Sion stated softly as he squeezed her hands gently in his._

 _This made the girl swallow audibly before she seemed to take a breath, squaring her shoulder, straightening her back and raising her chin as though bracing herself for a crippling blow she was prepared to take with pride, "I promise."_

" _Well then if you insist…" Sion breathed feigning a heavy hearted sigh._

 _That night he had told her a tale that had simmered in the back of his mind from a place that seem to unveil before him. It was a twisted tale, a white lie but some part of him told him that fabricated lie had been the truth._

0.0

 _Sion had tried to forget that night ever so long ago with everything in him but had succeeded only by a fraction. When it would seem that he could forget that red head easily enough since she had made herself scare of late. But his thoughts, the ones that had fabricated out of thin air when he discovered what that red head wanted, had haunted his days and made a fool hardy of his nights._

 _A year had passed when at last the bones in the closet of lies slipped out for revenge and the price he had to pay he had later learnt to be more than the devil could ever request._

0.0

 _It was the day after they had won another fruitless battle against enemies that Sion could no longer name. The loss had been great but the victory had softened the pain of their loss. The celebration had been a grand display of liquor and lust, a carnival of carnal desires that had led Sion to believe that they had all but lost their minds, but little had he known that the worst of the night was yet upon him._

 _Wanting no part of the fanatics Sion had gone to the meadow sides, a spot he had chosen for himself a good distance away from where even Ryner would go. With a crate of liquor as his company he stared at the blanket of twinkling diamonds that was painted across the night's sky as his thoughts haunted him._

 _Thoughts of a dark haired lazy tyrant with enchanting brown eyes and a beauty beyond his whiles…_

 _Sion sighed._

 _This past year had been the roughest he had seen yet. Ryner was a comrade in arms and ally that would be an asset in the future, when Sion had been crowned king even as the bastard son that he was. And yet here he was lost in thought about how poorly Ryner had developed in these past years._

 _Beyond his height that had testified that Ryner had grown there had been no changes in the lazy bastard at all. He was as thin as a pole and sporting only the barest hints of a tan from his time in the sun. He was as hairless as a mole but it suited him well and even if reality painted Ryner to be one of the most underdeveloped of them all Sion's mind mapped the canvas of Ryner's physique in a different light._

 _When he had seen Ryner in nothing but his skin and bones on many occasions he had never actually touched him, he had never even gone as near as yard close to Ryner like all the other men who held no qualms about letting their thoughts on just how slim they had thought Ryner to be, put in the open. It had irked him to watch their childish sports in the bath house and irritated him even more when they all felt as though they could waltz around bare as the day they were birthed for all their assets to be on display._

 _It wasn't the nudity that bothered him so much so the fact that they did it more so to because they wanted Ryner to notice, they wanted him to see them, they wanted his approval. At first Sion thought it was just his imagination but after months of paying closer attention it all became clearer to him, the way they wanted to be in Ryner's line of sight or the way they would strip down to their bares and glance over their shoulders ever so slightly to see if they had attracted Ryner's gaze._

 _And then there was the touching…_

 _Sion scowled at the darkness of the night and the bitter memories as he tipped the bottle of branded liguor and took a deep swallow, letting the burn scorch a path down him throat to his stomach. He hated drinking but at the moment he discovered its popular allure, it quelled his urge to think of the many ways in which he wanted to dismember the hormonal vagabonds that had their eyes set on Ryner._

 _They had no right!_

 _He took another swallow as he tried to brush aside his distressing thoughts. He didn't know why he thought such things when he knew he had no claim over Ryner! But then there was another issue. He knew he held no claim over the man but in his heart of hearts something told him that he did. Apart of him was fabricating the notion that Ryner was somehow his._

 _It was that very same part of him that had Sion waking in the dead of night with the evidence of his fantasies tenting his breeches. Time and again he fought to escape the willing embrace of the one man he would do ignoble things to._

 _And oh dear how the stars above only knew how tempted he had been to bridge the distance that laid between them by night and take what he so despondently craved…_

 _Even now he had to fight the memories of just how many days he woke wanting desperately for his dreams to be reality and if he was a lesser man he would have been consumed by his desires long ago. But at best the most he had to worry about were the constant day dreaming that had him looking at Ryner in a way he knew he shouldn't but couldn't help._

 _But little had he known how fragile his resolve had been…_

" _Sion you bastard," the voice he could mistake for no other had him turning his head so swiftly he was a milliseconds short of a whiplash._

" _Ryner? What are you-," his words fell short as he leapt out of the way of a bolt of lightning so massive it left a crater in its wake._

 _a second too late and that narrow escape, where it would not have killed him, would have put him in intensive care if he was lucky._

" _What is see thunder! Izuchi" dropping the liquor bottle well honed instincts shaking off the buzzing in his system, Sion countered Ryner's next attack with a magic array of his own causing an explosion that shook the very ground beneath them and lit up the night sky._

" _You couldn't bare to see me happy could you," Ryner bit out as he caught Sion of guard in the settling dust and debris, tackling Sion to the ground._

 _But Sion was swifter and held more tact of the two and with little to know effort he held a fuming Ryner pinned beneath him. The very though alone was euphoric and deep inside Sion something purred in vain content…_

 _What in the world was wrong with him?!_

" _How could you?" Ryner spat exasperated as he surrendered the pointless struggle as the dust finally cleared._

" _It's lovely to see you as well Ryner but I was thinking of drinking alone tonight," Sion played the coy card with that dazzling smile that he knew gave Ryner the chills._

 _But Ryner wouldn't yield not today, "you devil don't play innocent with me."_

" _It hurts to know that you think I would ever feign innocence. I was certain my acting skills were flawless. But that aside I have no idea what I've done that could warrant my death at your hands and while it would be charming to die at your mercy I refuse to die without a just cause. So what prey tell is my charge?" Sion sighed easing his grip on Ryner as he pulled himself away from the thinner man before he was tempted to do something he would love to regret but knew he wouldn't._

" _As if you don't know. The time Galataia ringing any bells?" Ryner fumed as he sat up shooting daggers at Sion's blank expression._

 _He honestly had no idea at first but as he tossed the word around in his mind very soon an image of a busty, red faced, red head, immerged from his mists of the memories purposefully forgotten. Sion blinked but otherwise displayed no signs that gave away his recognition._

 _But that blink was all Ryner needed, "so you do remember," Ryner shot to him feet, "she was the hottest girl in camp."_

 _Sion played the cool card as he got to his feet as well and dusted at his bloody uniform paying Ryner's rage little to no heed, "I honestly can't recall."_

 _This made Ryner scoff indignantly, "green eyed red head, breasts the size of miniature mountains, the ace of our front line soldiers ringing any bells?"_

 _Of course it did and more but he wouldn't confess that not after coming this far, "and if I did?"_

" _Sion don't play games with me. I've been down on luck and love since the day you conned me into joining up with you as rookies!" Ryner yelled with a dramatic display of glossy eyes as he gripped Sion by the shoulders and shook him, "why would you lie to her like that and don't bother trying the run around with me, it's the talk of the camp now."_

 _What?_

 _Sion met Ryner's eyes to see the truth in his words reflected right back at him. that red head whatever her name was had promised not to breath a word of it and one year later she was tooting her horns for the entitle ensemble._

" _When the hell have I ever been with anyone least of all someone I like. I've been stuck with you for years and this one time life gives me a break and all but tosses me a gift and you had to ruin it," Ryner moaned falling to his knees in despairs, "did you see the breasts on that girl?"_

 _Sion arched a brow never once actually giving breasts much thought beyond the standard recognition of them being there as a way to indicate whether or not he could address a person as a him or a her nor did he assume Ryner to be the type that saw beyond that either._

 _So then what was this?_

" _Galatia came crying smoking drunk about loving me once but then heard from a little silver birdie that I was already taken and betrothed to another person who I was madly in love with! Oh the irony! I hate you so much right now," Ryner all but cried as he crept away from Sion to curl up in the grass next to the crater that was there with only one bottle of liquor remaining._

 _Sion frowned at the words that stung more than they should have._

 _I hate you so much right now…_

" _You get to have your pick of the whole damn pie and the one shot I got you ruined it before I even…" Ryner wept as he reached inside the crate for the bottle._

" _You don't mean that," Sion uttered not entirely sure where he was when he was saying the words._

 _It was his voice certainly but where had those words come from…it couldn't have been him could it._

 _What did he care of whether or not Ryner hated him?_

 _But then again he had cared... far more than he had first realized._

 _He watched as Ryner looked at him quizzically, "I don't mean it do i? Honestly is that the best you got. You should be apologizing to me and kissing the ground I walk on for not tattling on your lying ass for what you told the poster girl of every male fantasy."_

 _But by now Sion had gone selectively deaf, "you don't mean that so why must you say such things," there was more pain in those words than he would readily confess but apparently this time his words didn't sore over Ryner's head._

 _In confusion Ryner looked up at, "okay its official I don't know if we're on the same page anymore. The one who should be hurt here is me."_

" _You speak as though I was wrong for what I did," Sion spoke as he met Ryner's gaze with saddened eyes, "say I had told her the truth… then what? Say she does happen to like you and things go well enough… then what? you can't keep your stigma a secret from someone like her and can you guess what would happen then.? What she would do when she learnt of your secrets. What she feels is infatuation not love Ryner and we both can see that."_

 _Ryner was silent as he saw the logic in Sion's words._

" _You are free to say what you will of me but please let it be known that I only had concerns for you at heart," Sion concluded as he settled back down to peer up at the stars, "for persons like you and I persons paint a picture of us in their minds and see what it is they wish to see and when they stick around long enough to see the truth with their own eyes the veil covering their eyes fade away slowly and they begin to see us for the heathenous devils and monsters alike that we truly are. Some will try to change us but they fight a loser's battle for we were born this way and nothing will ever change what we are."_

 _Again the words seem to come of their own accord skipping the usual formalities of relaying to his brain before the words came streaming out of his mouth._

 _The silence stretched between them as Sion sought out the bottle that he was been servicing himself from before Ryner came storming but having found the object of his latest love affair in only bits of broken pieces he set his eyes on the one that was left in the crate but before he could reach it Ryner stopped him with a hand on his wrist._

" _I want you to tell me something," dark brown eyes that held more seriousness than Sion had guessed Ryner capable of me his, "you say you and I as though we are one in the same. You are to be a king, if all you yapping is worth a penny to a pound and I am a stigma bearer how can you speak as thought we are monster and devil alike. I try sometimes but I honestly don't get you at all."_

 _Sion sighed and settled for a faint smile as he sank down on his hunches next to Ryner, "believe when I say that even devils can have hearts of gold and men the claws of monsters. It is not what were are entirely as opposed to what we do but at the day's end our worth is often judged by both. You're a stigma bearer but my closet ally, the only ally actually that I've had that remains alive and hearty. Though you may think ill of my motives when first we met I like to think we're past the honey moon phase and now you don't think me as big a bastard as I'm sure you did many years ago."_

 _Ryner said nothing for a moment that lasted long enough for Sion to have thought the conversation to have long ended but apparently he had had been mistaken and ill of patience for his assumption, so much so that he was at a loss for words when Ryner spoke again._

" _What would you say if I told you that I never thought of you as a bastard. Rest at ease that my own thoughts don't make any sense to me either well enough so that when I say I hate you, no matter what the situation, I never actually mean it," Ryner confessed allowing his eyes to escape Sion's suddenly intent and searching gaze._

 _And that was when the lines had begun to blur. The lines drawn by their meeting had suddenly become ever so vague as Sion's heart tightened in his chest._

 _That night was the night that had started it all. From staring afar to that first tentative kiss… for Sion the more he received the more he thirsted for more._

 _And instead of righting things Sion could only make them worse. A kiss wasn't enough…_

 _Steadily through a short passage of time faint kisses turned to phantom touches and well enough sooner rather than later Sion had claimed Ryner as his in ever way possible. By day they were comrades that could die for one another even though they would scare agree on anything especially when it placed a dent in Ryners afternoon naps. And by night they were the most passionate lovers that seemed to live just for the few hours they had before dawn to be with each other._

 _Sion had known that he was wrong to insist this on Ryrner but as soon as he got the man alone it was as though he became a different person all together. A person who could care less for what Ryner was to him. All that mattered was that Ryner was there and Ryner was his._

 _The blurred lines soon became invisible and Sion cared for little when it came to Ryner save for his insatiable need to have more and more of Ryner each day and then again even when he seemed to have it all it never felt like enough. He didn't want to share Ryner with anyone but that thought had been foolhardy of him and he knew it. Ryner was a person not a thing, he had a will of his and wants and needs as well._

 _And if his doom wasn't inevitable enough when he was crowned and Ryner imprisoned he was certain he would have gone mad. Living without Ryner close at hand felt pointless and suffocating, but he was forced to endure and endure he did. And it was that very same endurance that had opened Sion's eyes to the sheer madness of his own desires. He wanted Ryner without even a shadow of a doubt but he also wanted to be good ruler._

 _Ryner was a distraction he didn't need especially when he wanted to fulfill his promises to said person and so he sent Ryner off to some errand to keep him away so Sion could focus on the task at hand._

 _It was stupid and desperate but Sion had thought it best that way but something inside him had hated him when a malice that could maim and kill for his actions._

 _But he didn't care for the thing that was festering within him not then nor the night he had taken Ryner until he was stuttering nonsense and curses so profane that Sion had thought to scrub his tongue with soap. But the euphoria had been far too strong for Sion to fathom thoughts of restraint…_

 _But that night had been one of the many reasons that had made their first drastic parting the most painful Sion had ever recalled._

 _The lines once so vivid were remnants of a past he could hardly have believed existed. Back then when something deep inside him cried out for Sion to drop crown and responsibility to find Ryner and haul him back to his bed he wasn't certain how he had survived as long as he had without Ryner beside him. But Sion would have been damned if he had let it show._

 _All he could do was cling to the thesis that Ryner had devised throughout his time in incarceration_ _"How to Build a Kingdom Of Afternoon Naps?"_

 _He had read it with an obsession that would teetered on the fringes of severe mental damage and slowly he tried to apply the words to every choice he made no matter or great or small._

 _That day he had bid Ryner a temporary farewell was the first time he had acknowledged that for every time he had outright called Ryner a friend he hadn't meant it not really. Not when in all truth and honesty he felt as though they had been nothing of the sort yet for much more than that._

 _If he were to ever look back and wonder when he had started to see the wheels turning rather than when the lines began to blur he would actually have confessed that all this madness had started when he had first laid eyes on Ryner lute._

0.0

yeah hi again everyone :3

so once again I wrote this bit of madness with you guys in mind. I was working on the length so it took me more time even after I thought I was finished. For this chap I wanted to get into Sion's head to kind of map back to where it began to where his head's at now and how he got so messed up in the head in a good way. If anyone else is lost completely message me and I promise to get back to you in this life ;3

yeah and also the next chap may be up in a few mins or tomorrow who knows.

I also realized that the partitions I was using which were the asterisk weren't working so I'll be using this "0.0"

In the future and also when I'll be editing the story when it is finished it so it will be an easier read for anyone who wants to read it again when its finished and for the new readers as well :3

Bout my usual crap aside rnr let me know all your grievances except my crappy grammer and annoying typos.

I try but I never catch all the errors until I'm previewing it

But my grammatical uselessness aside… the end is near and I'll be opening the voting polls for my next fic to do which will be no surprise to anyone when the options hit.

Til then and my next wifi hook up.

Cheers ^0^


	19. Chapter 19

~And thus we continue~

0.0

Sion sighed not entirely sure why he felt so lethargic after all this time.

Even though it was only a remnant of Ryner's former self that laid curled in his embrace bare beneath the moon for all the stars in heaven to see and envy, Sion was content beyond what all words could describe. he had known that it was wrong and that all this was no doubt playing out in his head whilse he laid unconscious somewhere but he honestly didn't care if he died now then it would be the happiest he would be.

But he couldn't be wholly content not with just this. He didn't just want a fraction of Ryner even if it was in his head. He wanted the real thing and to do that he needed to stop this madness and finally put this eternal fairytale to an end. But it was easier said than done more so when the truth was what he sought and yet no one knew.

He had been in this place seeing the Hero and the devil for days on end and yet he still couldn't quite piece it all together.

"Which are you?" Sion found himself asking his words promptly drawing the dark brown eyes that seemed to mock this ache in his heart by being so near and yet a mile away, "are you Raiden or Ryner."

Rather reluctantly, the dark haired man sat up allowing Sion to do the same, "you're finally asking all the right questions but at the moment its directed at the wrong person."

"You didn't answer my question," Sion noted reaching for the other man as though he was custom made to want to touch him and with his common sense in leave of absence his body auto adjusted to autopilot mode.

"If you ask me this then I'm not so sure if you're ready to face him," Ryner sighed allowing Sion to wrap his arms around him and mold them together.

Him?

"Have you forgotten why you came here and fantastic as all this is. You do know that it's all in your head right?" Ryner mused prompting a smile that formed on Sion's lips.

"Must you be so callous?" Sion questioned with a smile as he pressed him lips to Ryner's hair.

"Don't turn this around on me you were the one that broke a perfectly good mood with stupid questions," Ryner offered a smile of his own as he relaxed in Sion's embrace.

Leaving the silence to hang for a moment Sion exhaled but took the opportunity to ponder on Ryner's word.

"I came here to speak to the mad hero inside me and met you here? Why is that?" Sion questioned softly.

He had thought that he would have gotten another laugh and scolding for asking another foolish question but Ryner had replied and in all seriousness.

"Does the truth truly elude you Sion," Ryner questioned pulling out of Sion's embrace to face him.

Sion shook his head not entirely sure what he meant by this, "I am here to discover the truth Ryner if I held all the answers I wouldn't-."

"There is nothing to discover," Ryner cut him short incredulously, "it's a wonder you turn to ask me who I am when I can now see you have yet to see who you are."

Okay now he felt insulted but he tried his best not to let it show.

"You've come to speak with Mad Hero, you've come to know what went wrong, you've come to know how to make amends and yet you fail to see the only real reason why you are here," Ryner said softly meeting Sion's gaze with him, "the way you see me now is not as I truly am is it? You see Ryner when you see me but…"

Ryner's words tossed Sion for a loop so much so that when he spoke next it felt like a batter ram to the side of Sion's head.

"…I see Seige when I see you." Ryner sighed taking a moment to calm himself before next he spoke, "I will be honest I was happy when I saw you and I thought for certain that all this could be over. In fact I thought that all this had ended and that the madness had been put to rest but now I see how sadly mistaken I was and yet I now understand why after all these centuries after what feels like a hundred life times this part of me that sleeps within you has finally wakes from a lifelong slumber."

Sion was as confused as it got and Ryner seemed wholly able to see it but Sion was spared from haing to express his confusion as Ryner took his hands in his.

"It will end, I know this time certainly there will be no coming back for me, I've done my best to keep the darkness at bay and though long the journey it is never eternal, the wheels are slowing down because the story is finally coming to an end," but even though this should have sounded like good news the finality in Ryner's tone told Sion that in the end there was to be a tragedy of the worst kind, "when I go the lines that you have drawn will finally fade and you will have to confront the truth you had denied ever so long ago."

"I don't understand what you're going on about," Sion confessed returning Ryner's wounded expression.

He didn't like that look, that look of utter defeat and surrender. Ryner looked tired and worn down as a sigh heaved out of him. But despite that much there was still hope behind those eyes that regarded Sion so closely.

"I know you don't," Ryner stated with the saddest smile Sion had ever beheld, " and that's fine, it will come to you in time but right now you need to open your eyes and see the truth around you."

As Ryner sat back on his heels a solid resolve in his distant eyes Sion dressed in silence prompting Ryner to do the same. It was a dream come true that they had shared even if it was all in Sion's head but the bliss of the moment had been shattered and it was time to end this.

"Look behind you," Ryner instructed a moment later when he was dressed and looked only a tad bit like the lackluster sloth that Sion remembered.

Sion did as instructed looking on in the distance at the dying fire that warmed the two figures that laid their ever so content holding each other close. Seige and Raiden, quite the unlikely pair but the sight of it warmed him all the same.

"That, as you see behind you is the past, and one of your better memories I would say, at that time the bitterness to come was only a day away and there was little care for it," Ryner stated with a fondness in his tone.

Yes these were very peaceful days indeed and…

Sion faltered at his thought as he turned sharply to look at Ryner who had already been looking at him as though counting the seconds that words would take to result in this exact response.

"Did you say my memories?" Sion questioned even when it was like he was asking for confirmation of something he had already known.

"You almost sound surprised," Ryner found the time to jest even at this point.

"I wonder what gave me away first," Sion countered.

But certainly it couldn't be true.

All this here now was his recollection of his past. Certainly the resemblance they shared was uncanny and this did all feel ever so nostalgic but it wasn't possible…or was it.

And if so then…

Sion struck gold and at the peak of sudden epiphany it all seemed to make sense.

There really was no Mad Hero inside him was there?

"No there never was, there is something there believe me but it's not what all the stories and lies painted it all out to be," Ryner's voice sounded different just a tone lower but it was there.

The change forced Sion to look at Ryner in wonder only for his breath to falter and fall short on its way from his lungs.

Dear gods…

"I keep telling you that you honor me truly with such thoughts but I as you can now clearly see…am no heavenly creature."

Sion took a breath to take it all in but a breath seemed for too little at the moment as he beheld a creature that was far more beautiful in all the worst ways than he had ever seen. There were truly no ways for him to describe what he beheld but for some reason he felt as though Ryner stood there before him.

"Its impolite to stare," a slender hand as pale and cold as the snow given form covered Sion's eyes and it was the most grateful he had ever been, "though I know not whether it is true I was once told many lifetimes ago that to see me in the flesh is enchantment and to see me in my true form is death. What you are feeling now is the remnants of that it won't wholly affect it and because of your origins the allure of my demonic heritage will soon fade. Just give yourself some time to adjust."

When the chill covering his eyes finally slipped away he gave himself a steading breath to open his eyes.

Much to his saddened joy Ryner had pulled on a grim looking cloak that cover all but the lower portions of his face.… he was sure if it was Ryner or not but Sion could think of nothing else to call it.

He felt as thought it was still Ryner even if the dark red near burgundy lips lifted slightly into a smile standing out more so due to the snow of his complexion, was still a bit foreign to behold.

But then the wave of nostalgia as that beauty that was ever so compelling and yet so impossible to put into words came back into startling focus. But it all seemed as though it was from a time long passed, a time even before the past he was staring at only a moment ago with such fondness.

By Merlin's Beard!

The answer leapt at Sion with a rush that still had him staring like an idiot.

But wouldn't you have done the same if you had stood face to face with something you had lived your days hearing about in myths and fables that only aimed to scare you silly.

"I keep telling you that staring is impolite and nothing can justify that," the voice was followed by that slender pale hand settling on Sion's chin to turn his head and avert his stare elsewhere, "and regardless of all you were told as you can see, though I am not heaven sent creature, I am far from being scary am I not."

Well that was true but the fact that his thoughts were an open book to this being didn't necessarily put him at ease just yet. But to the fact that his eyes hadn't been burnt out of his socket when he beheld the being told him that there was little use in worrying.

"So you say that that is my past and these are my memories of it and I can accept that. But I fail still to see why you are here. You aren't a fabric of my imagination nor a fraction of my memories so then explain this to me if nothing else. How is it that you are here inside me?" Sion questioned taking the slender hand in his if only to confirm once more that this was real.

Sion watched those lovely lips purse and he could all but see the wheels turning in Ryner's head, "have you figured out what I am or does this confuse you still."

Sion had his suspicions as to what this might be but an assumption was all he had.

This was Ryner hands down…

But by his image Sion also knew it was something else…

Something he wasn't entirely certain of…

But he couldn't deny the truth not anymore…

This was the lonesome devil, the supposed Raiden once the devil hd taken on mortal flesh and yet at the same time it was his Ryner. His lazy afternoon nap loving Ryner Lute.

It was a ball of confusion that made sense to Sion so much so that he knew that inside him there was no Mad Hero in the very same way he knew that inside Ryner there was no devil. He was the Mad Hero incarnate as Ryner was the rebirth of the figure that now stood before him.

A smile broad and bright lit up Ryner's face well enough for Sion to know that the being before him had once again somehow picked up on his thoughts.

The story of the lonesome devil and the Mad Hero had never ended they had been reliving the final chapter over and over in a continuing cycle when their demise was inevitable.

But it didn't have to be that way not any more…

There was no demon horde threatening the very existence of humanity nor was there any need to accept a willing lamb to the slaughter when the cause had been lost.

If this ended the way his past dictated then the cycle would all begin again and end just the same.

He needed to stop all this but he wasn't sure how. Now that the wheels were turning and he could finally see it all with his own eyes, he wasn't certain how the stop the run away wagon from going off the cliff

"With your eyes wide open now you're ready," Ryner's smile was the widest he had ever seen, "you can't imagine how many years I've waited for this moment. It's time to tear down all the wall we cemented in place. You don't know how but I'm with you now. Your taking the reins Sion and as promised I'm right here with you."

0.0

Sion watched as the world around him wavered and shattered into a million pieces at his feet before fading like so much dust on the wind. In its stead was a vast black void that stretched as far as the eye could see but as Ryner's head tilted up his jaw clenching tightly Sion turned as he followed Ryner's line of sight to a massive brink wall that had dried blood seeping through the cracks.

What in the world…?!

"Beyond that lies a door that I myself had created but only you can open," Ryner confessed a hand shooting up to grip Sion's arm before he would take a step toward the massive wall paved by black bricks that glistened when he looked at it closer.

"I made it to protect you, from the darkness that had consumed you once before. That which you see before you is the physical manifestation of the last shards of me that sleeps within you" Ryner confessed solemnly, "there is a reason this part of our story was never told, there was a reason your memories of this place never exited but once we start their will be no stopping no matter how hard you try," Ryner seemed to hesitate as he spoke again, "once you pass beyond this wall and enter that place I will not be able to follow you had forbade me from ever entering it may life times ago but I will be right here and I will not leave. But be warned that what you see there will not be pleasant. You've come to speak to this so called Mad Hero but know that no such person exists. There has only ever been you as there has only ever been me but beyond that door lies apart of you that you decided to cleave away because it was far too great a burden to bare and your sanity could not endure. Whatever leaves that room after you go in will eventually dictate how this story shall finally end and at that point there will be nothing more that I may do to help you."

Sion tensed and already he could feel that sensation the one where he felt the rampage of something teetering on the brink of his consciousness. During a time not so long ago he would have thought it to be the mad Hero seeking a way out but now he wasn't so certain what it was.

He looked at the wall as he heard the faintest whisper of a sound, a pained cry perhaps, muffled by the layers that stood between them and it. Every muscle in his body told him to turn away to leave it be but Sion couldn't… not any more.

That was why all this couldn't end because of what stood before him now…

That was the missing chapter that he sought.

But he would be damned before he turned away from this. He wanted Ryner back! And he couldn't have him not when he knew how that would end if he didn't stop this once and for all.

After a moment of silence Sion pulled a smile, "it's too late to turn back now, so tell me what's the fastest way to turn a mountain into an ant hill."

"The same way it went up I suppose… brick by brick,"


	20. Chapter 20

Quick warning I did not reread this one cause I gots to go to work so for those who read this before I get to edit it do so at your own risk ^.^ I was just so motivated I had to write this so this is all on you guys ;3

~and thus we continue~

Ryner

Came down from the carriage gingerly feeling his back protest with screaming agony with every step he took.

He was due any day no and he could feel it…

The thought made him angious and uneasy.

The ride to the city of Gallel hadn't been one to scoff at and to say he was hungry and tired be the greatest understatement of his life. And they had thanked the good farmer purfusely for his kindness.

"It was a true miracle to have met you again in this life and I will treasure these fond memories. But my travels end here," the little girl with the clouded eyes stated, "but before you leave there is still one last thing that I was give to you."

It had been another broken artifact, a broken piece of rusty metal that had once held the remnants of a beautiful cursive scripte that had all but faded under the battery that the thing must have endured through out the ages.

"You have the power to change the future with every breath you take, when your hour seems darkest and times seemed to hold you in no favor you must remember this," the little girl had granted him a smile that seemed genuine yet painful all the same.

And just like that they had parted ways as the good farmer turned his carriage around and headed back the way they had came.

The city of Gallel had been very similar to Roland, modern in its simplicity and bustling with life. But as peaceful as it would seem the Roland flag that was raised high on right around everything they laid eyes on.

"I'm not sure if being here is such a good idea," Ferris leaned close to whisper taking note of the expression of unease in his eyes.

"Yeah well lets say I agree with you on something for once," Ryner uttered back grimacing slightly when he felt a stab of pain hit his stomach that had him doubling over in pain.

"Ryner?" the question was laced with concern as Ferris reached out to steady him.

Ryner took a breath and winced as he straightened up.

"I'm fine," it was a lie and they both knew it but at this point there would be no arguments.

It had been a cramp, Ryner tried to tell himself, it was just a bad cramp and nothing more…

But that too was a lie and he knew it.

His time was just about all used up and he didn't have a damn thing to show for it.

"We need to find…" Ryner began as he righted himself

But before h could finish his sentencehe found himself being hauled aside without a second to spare as a heavy thud announced the youth's down fall before white parchment scrolls went scrambling every which way.

What in the name of the Stars?

"Merlin's Beard," the woman who had face planted the dirt cursed as he got her knees in irritation, "I swear…" she huffed as she began reaching for the scrolls nearest to her apparently paying Ryner and Ferris no heed until she reached for a scroll that had settled on Ferris' shoe.

Almost startling them as silly as she was she leap to her feet dropping most of the scrolls she had just picked as she swiftly bowed in apology too many times to count.

"Its fine really you didn't even…" Ryner began suddenly as flustered by her formalities that were attracting far too much attention from passers-by.

"The names Izzy Bumbles, by the way and I know I should have been watching where I was going but I was in a bit of a hurry you see," Izzy reeled out with an uneasy smile as she tried to smooth out the stray strands of bright orange hair that fell loose from the bun atop her head to spill over the thickest pair of glasses Ryner had ever laid his eyes on.

"Um like I was trying to say it really is no problem…" Ryner tried to convey his thoughts yet again only to be cut short once again…

"Oh my," Izzy stated now that her eyes seemed to finally register Ryner and Ferris.

They watched as Izzy's eyes seemed to come to life behind the large thick round frames of her glasses as she took appeared to look at Ryner and really see him.

"Well while be damned, I haven't seen one of your lot since the days of well its been so long I can hardly remember when the last time was," Izzy commented as she bent to peer at his stomach.

"We would prefer if you didn't do that," Ferris stated pulling Ryner away from this strange girl.

"Oh my and you don't have very long before the buns need out of that oven too," Izzy continued ignoring Ferris completely, "I'd say you have a few days if you hold out long enough, the cramps will only get worse if you try to put this off beyond two days, it's a strong possibility you'll go into labour in approximately forty nine hours starting…" she glanced at a peculiar thick gadget that was attached to her wrist before she looked up at the sun, "now…your forty nine hours are now on the clock my friend. Sorry I couldn't chagt more with you but speacking of time and running out I hve to get back before rush hour starts."

And with that she was back to collecting her scrolls in a flurry and in the bat of an eye later Izzy was skirting through the street like the devil was on her heels.

"Okay that wasn't weird at all," Ryner growled as he braced his back with a hand whilst he used the other to rub his stomach.

He was getting tired, his joints were crying out and he was getting hungry as well. But now was not the time for such trivial concerns he needed to find that library. The little girl in that wagon whom he was certain was no child at all had told him that this was where he would need to be, had she not. And by Merlin's Beard here he was.

So now what…

"We have to find that library," Ryner stated as he glanced around at all the signs that hung high on the shops that lined the streets.

"Excuse me young lad by the by could you tell me where I can find a library around here," Ferris stopped a young boy who was passing them by with the daily newspaper in his hands.

"You new 'round 'em part mister?" the freckled face boy questioned as he sought to continue you on his way, "there ain't never been no library in 'es parts since the city was rebuilt centuries ago."

"Wait what?" Ferris rested an arm on the boy;s shoulder to stop him from leaving, if the boy's earlier implication of her being a mister(man) had bothered her she hide it exceptionally well, "no library? I don't understand…"

"What I don't understand is why ever foreigner that walts in 'ere thinks I know nothing bout nothing," the boy spat as he sought to shrug of her hold without success, "look 'ere mister I'm busy and times money, wasting time is something I can't…"

Ryner watched as Ferris pulled something out of her pocket and offered it to the boy. From the looks of it whatever it was that Ferris had given her had done well to placate the bay who looked up at her with wide sparkling eyes.

"You say there is no library can you tell me why that is. Surely there must be somewhere that the historical records are stored you know a place where they keep theie books, historical records and all that," Ferris continued her questioning this time allowing her hands to release the hold she had on the boy.

"Sorry there mister but like I said there is no library, seeing that your foreigners I can understand why you wouldn't know but surely you must have 'eard of 'is place," reading their blank expression and seeming far more willing to speak to them now that h clutched whatever it was that Ferris gave to him in his hand the boy continued without need for prompt, "this city is famous for being the final resting place for gods and Legends. A couple thousand years ago as my mum used to tell it to me. This was once a common city that had been pillaged by poverty and overrun by diseases and as the times shifted not much else did. This town was a graveyard and it was rumored to be the final resting place for fallen soldiers who whould come to pray to the Goddess of death that lived here."

Ferris was about to heft to her feet ready to move on to the next person she encountered only to fall short when the boy kept speaking.

"This City was once called the Le Fenel lu Caputoire, which in the tongue of a forgotten language meant…" the boy imparted.

But Ryner who shifted closer to them at the boys words finished the boy's sentence, "The Missing Chapter."

His words that sounded alien to his own ears drew both Ferris and the young boys attention.

"Oi lady how did you?" the boy was about to pry.

"She reads a lot now tell me more about this place," Ferris interrupted shifting the boys chin so his gaze was on her again, "was this goddess real? What was she like does anyone in town have any insight on this goddess. Quickly now I thought you said your time was precious."

"So like I was sayin' a Goddess once lived here and people who were close to death or desperately desired death would travel from far and wide to see her. The Goddess as I 'eard of 'er was a cruel yet gentle thing and she not just take lives she relished in it. Stories said that the Goddess thought that life was wasted on the living and would gladly take a life if ever freey given. To her humans were selfish monsters who deserved death and deserved the filthy darkness that awaited them in the neither world. but Legend has it that all that changed when the one man alive she had expected to see came to her and requested that she take something from him if only to return it all to where that thing had once came. He explained to her that it was a matter of life and death and she laughted at the fact that a mortal would tell her of mattered such life and the lack of.

"But the Goddess had known this man and known his works. She had known that at the cost of a friend this man had saved the world…"

Dear god no…

Ryner's heart sank as a creeping sensation filled him and dread swelled in his chest. He knew who the boy spoke of before the boy ha even spoken of the name.

"You see this man was no ordinary man, but the savior of the human race he's the one we now know as the Mad Hero…" and that was when reality seemed to slap Ferris across the face and kick Ryner square in the family jewels bu neither of them stopped the boy who took no notice of the shadow that suddenly veiled their crest fallen faces, "the Goddess told him that she could not save him, she told him that the darkness within him had been too great to unleash upon this world if ever it should be released with no where to go. But still the Mad hero pleaded with her and told her that until the day she could grant his request he would remain here and wait for death. And that was as it was for months on end and within those months the madness slowly ate away even more and more until very little was left of the mad hero…"

The little boy turned slowly to point at a large stone structure at the far end of the city that was built by stones the likes of which Ryner had never seen before.

"The Mad Hero was said to have waited by the entrance to that tower for either death, madness or the Goddess to take him. and in the end the Madness had won out. Consumed by darkness the Mad Hero slaughtered everyone that remained in the City and had set his eyes on the Goddess. For a while she had thought that he could not best her but soon she discovered that she had been wrong. The Mad Hero had held sway over a magic far greater than her own and sooner than later she was at his mercy. But before all hope was lost a sight she never thought she would have seen in this side of the world appeared looked half dead and burbuned by the weight of the world. as you could guess..."

It was the lonesome devil…

Something inside of Ryner flickered and cringed as though trying to excape the words he had already known to be true…

"It was the none other than the Devil himself. The lonesome devil feelingfar to alone to bear his burdens had come to ask the Goddess to great him a merciful death but much to his surprise he had found the friend that had long abandoned him without remorse or the benefit of a second glance. But the Mad Hero in his horrid state could not recognize his friend for what he was and saw only the Devil in the flesh of man. He attack and bested the the Devil but before the end could come the Mad Hero had found his senses and in it he had found despair as he held the broken body of his friend in his arms. With his last breath the Devil had heard the Mad Hero's cries for him to take away this darkness, this part of himself that he had given to the Mad Hero and the Devil obliged. The Goddess who had heard it all had warned him that he couldn't, she had wanted the Devil that the darkness in the Mad Heard was toxin, poison and far greater and far more lethal in its puriest form than it was before. But the Devil had not cared, he had granted the Mad Hero this ill fate and wanted to undo what he had done. With what remained of himself the Devil used his body as the container for the Madness that had haunted the hero and in the end that Madness that the Devil had saved the Hero from had killed him in the blink of an eye."

Ryner felt the tears and knew that they weren't his own.

An odd sensation filled him an odd feeling that told him what he had already suspected fro so long. He had known that it was't just the pregnancy and he knew that he hadn't just been hearing voices either.

"But it didn't end there," the boy sighed heavily as though what he was about to say next weighed heavily on his little heart too, "no you see now that the Madness in the Hero was gone there was nothing that could stop the Goddess from granting his request of her, his request of her o kill him. but in the en she still couldn't do it now when she had known that there was more to what she had just witnessed. She watched as he Mad Hero held the lifeless rotting body of his friend close and wept like he had never wept before. And for this she could not see why, the devil had consented had he not and the Madness in the Hero was gone and the man was still alive even though his friend was dead. So what else did her need," he boy sighed as his eyes shifted to the large clock tower that sat in the middle of their city , "for the life of me I honestly don't know what the rest of what I'm about to tell you means but as the Legend goes; under the cries of the Mad Hero and his Wails hat stretched to the heavens, she had heard something that only grew fainter with each passing breath. It was low and almost inaudible but when she knelt by tht odd pair, devil and hero she soon knew what it was ever so clearly…it was the sound of bells, the sounds of bells chiming away…"

Ryner's world swam and his knees gave way beneath him without warning.

Say it wasn't so

" _the bells…"_

" _Consider yourself saved by the bell…"_

How many times had the clues o all this been there in plain sight without him being eve aware.

"Yo lady you ok?" the little boy questioned with his eyes back on Ryner who was crying beyond his control.

"She's pregnant it's the hormones," Ferris dismissed the boy's suspicion and concern.

"The Goddess was distraught and in her grief wished deeply to help the Mad Hero and his Friend so instead of Death for the first time since her creation she decided to grant them a life together after death, but in her battle weakened state she knew she could not grant them both that voyage together as things stood now so in her stead she made two bracelets from a few broken pieces of things that laid about after the carnage on te city and filled it with her essence. Once they had this whole and in one piece the two friends could always return to one another. But in his deepest despair and loathing for himself, the lonesome devil, the goddess and everything else that still drew breath, the Mad Hero did not heed the words of the Goddess. Legend has it that when theGoddess died and when back to the land she came from the mad Hero nothing more than a man now had sat here and wasted away from starvation and the desperate longing to have his friend back," the boy paused to pocket whatever it was that Ferris had given him before adjusting his papers in his arms, "as you do know the Legend of the Mad Hero and the Lonesome Devil that you've heard so far had seemed to omit what I've just told you so much so that you might not believe it but when you discover what the truth in a story is its never really pleasant and at other times you wished to unhear it all but you can. The proof of what happened is as you can see now all around you. This City was reconstructed in the likeness of the Former City and most of what you see here such as the streets and the churchs are from their original times here. We never made a library because this place is literally a page out of history's pages itself, the elders of our city call our home a memory that was scared and dear and was still a necessity to the fallen heros and the Gods who all wasted away here."

"And these Bracelets, what happened to them are they still here in the City," Ferris questioned as her eyes shifted to the tower, "the lonesome devil had died here and The Mad Hero had stayed until death took him so what became of those bracelets. If they still had it in death then they should…"

"See now 'ats it right there though," the little boy interrupted as he shifted to look at the tower as well, "the body of the lonesome devil and the Mad Hero was never found and as far as the bracelets went the robbers of the dead that scavenged on these lands had snagged those but once they had broken the bracelets only for it to revert back the broken trinkets that had been made from the thieves tossed them to the wind…"

"Oi 'ere paper boy I'll be needing one o' those," a heavy chested woman who so happened to be pssing by stopped to greet him.

Collecting what she gave to him he granted her a paper before shifting his eyes to Ferris, "there is another tale that tells of when the Goddess ahd returned to find her work undone. the Mad Hero and the Lonesome Devil had been reborn but their demise was inevitable and she knew why. Her bracelets were nowhere to be seen. So she returned here where it had all happened but the bones of the Lonesome Devil and the Mad Hero and a few broken trinkets had been all she had seen. Rumour has it that she had recovered those trinkets but for one reason or another could not remake the bracelet unless those two came back 'ere together. To this day I've been told that the Goddess spends her days as a travelliing vendor seeling small trinkets to the reincarnates of the Lonesome Devil and the Mad Hero all in hopes of fulfilling a broken promise," the boy stated, "so if I were you I would be weary of grey eyed ladies giving you anything that came free of cost. Nothing is truly free cuz someone had to pay for it, is what my mom always said."

"And the rest of those trinkets do you know that happened to them." Ferris pressed for more answers.

But this time around the little boy ready complied, "there are actually two still out there or so I've heard from ma friends who brave enough to stray that way," the boy stated, "but as far as I know those two pieces were affixed to the wall nest to the entrance to the tower. And though there is no door or signs of a way in I've heard that if you have the rest of those trinkest getting inside would be no problem at all. But truth or fact I have no idea, all I've told you is all I know."

After a moment Ferris thanked the boy who happily went on his way obviously now very pleased with himself.

"Well I guess now we know where we're headed," Ferris stated as she turned to look at Ryner who was as pale as a clean sheet of paper, "Ryner?"

Ryner swallowed around the lump in thisthroat and the burning in his nose but despite his wishes he couldn't stop the tears from coming nor could he unfasten the hands on that were on his stomach. These weren't his tears nor was the shaking in his limbs.

"Ryner whats wrong?"

"I don't now," he replied and knew those were to be his own.

But in the back of his mind he could hear sobbing and he once again he could only confirm what he had already known.

He wasn't alone in his body…

And yes he knew he was with child but right now he was talking about before the pregnancy or even before he had even fallen into bed with Sion…

" _You can't go back there Raiden please,"_

" _You'll die if you do,"_

Ryner blinked aside the tears as he forced his body to comply with his wishes. And even when he stopped the tears the sobs and his hands on his stomach would not comply. But he didn't care he wanted to end all this before he ran out of time.

"We have to make haste," Ryner spoke as his eyes shifted to the tower.

And make haste they did.


	21. Chapter 21

"Now that the curtains have risen, the doors open, and the shadows come to light…now that the truth you seek sits in your lap and the old grinning bones are piled high for the world to see…

Tell me you maddened fool now what will you do…" –Back from the Grave (the draft version)

Thus we continue…

There was silence…

Sion had expected to be deafened by screams by the time the last row of blackened bricks came tumbling down. But against his earlier suspicions he could only hear the faintest sobs over the sound of something ringing in the once muted silence. By now he had lost track of time and if he didn't have the inky black on the palm of his hands to prove his toils then it would be hard to believe that he had been the one to take this wall down.

He wasn't tired and he had hardly a drop of sweat at his brow to show for it.

He had expected the task to be grueling, hard work that would take months on end but the task had ended in less time than it would take to complete a day's wealth of paper work with time to spare on lunch and tedious political banter and debate.

And that wasn't the only thing either.

He felt…

Well if Sion was being entirely honest, which he was when he wanted to be, he felt hale and hearty, as though a weight he had been carrying around for so long had finally been rested aside.

And yet despite all that, there was still a thundering ache in his chest, a stabbing numbing pain that grew thicker, heavier and even more suffocating than he had felt before.

But why was that?

"It's because the ward is down," Raiden, or rather the lonesome devil who had been silently pulling down bricks alongside him, "it's like opening a wound that had been raw and festering under a bondage, isn't it? Your closer to that piece of you that should have been healing behind this wall I built. When you enter that place I will be gone without hope of return when you return. All I can ask of you now is to make the right choice. This is the first time in all our rebirths that you've come this far and this will be the first and last chance you will get at this,"

Sion turned to look at that ethereal beauty that stood behind him. Hooded and cloaked his eyes were veiled from view and Sion felt a passing pang of irritation that he knew wasn't entirely his own.

"This isn't good bye, you know that don't you?" Sion questioned knowing that the Lonesome devil was crestfallen beyond what all words could describe.

"With us it seems we would never be so fortunate as to be able to say our fund farewells even if we wanted to," The lonesome devil, his beloved Ryner Lute sighed, his bowed tinted red lips curving ever so slightly into a painful smile that wrenched Sion's heart.

And in that instant Sion heard that humming sound again, but this time, the sound was more urgent and far more acute. It wasn't a humming sound after all.

Was it a chime perhaps?

The sounds came louder to his ears as though trying to make itself clearer, or perhaps known to Sion's ears.

As the chiming continued Sion glanced at the massive black door that they had unearthed from behind that equally as massive wall, squinting at it as he strained to hear.

It was as if that sound was calling him, beckoning those who listened to run to their aid.

And that was when he heard something he could put a word to…

It was a sound he was familiar with…

It was the sound of _bells_ chimming…

Bells?

It was Bells?

"Do you hear that…I think it's the sound of…" Sion shifted to look at the lonesome devil, a question rather than a statement ready to form on his lips.

But what he saw their stopped his heart at just a glance…

"Bells of Babell chime when the dead can find no peace," with treks of blood pillaging a scorching path down his now ghastly grey skin, the lonesome devil stared at that monstrosity they had dared to call a door.

Bells of Babell…

Sion knew the term better than he knew he should.

He had first heard of them during his path to conquest more so because the city of Babell was the only City that hailed under no flag, because it was more so an historical landmark rather than an actual city. As far as his scouts and scholars go, the City was were the dead went to breath their last eons ago when a goddess had once resided there. It was a tale of myth that whenever the dead were due to pass the Goddess would Ring the Bells of Babell once to open the doors of the afterlife and ring it twice to close it. But after her mysterious death the bells of Babell had lost all meaning from the pages of history.

So was that what this was…

"The door to the afterlife," the lonesome devil confirmed once again picking up on Sions thoughts, "long again the Goddess of death that guarded those bells had died for a cause that I cannot say. After her passing it is said that the Bells have yet to cease their chiming-"

"Why do you cry?" Sion couldn't stop himself from asking.

Forget the history lesson, if he were to perish here and now, speaking of a thing of myth was the last thing he wished to hear.

"I weep because I can hear what you cannot," the lonesome devil stated as his skin darkened even further to a sooty shade of Grey.

Sion blinked trying to discern just what in the world was happening in front of him.

"You must go," the lonesome Devil stepped out of reach when Sion took a step toward him, "you mustn't forget why you came here."

That was true but…

"Please don't make this any harder for me to bare than it already is," the lonesome devil stated as he took a few steps further away.

"Wait-," Sion was ready to pursue him but the bells chimed louder than ever and for a split second he was certain than in that constant ringing all he could hear was over whelming cries of sorrow.

"That day when I came to find you," it was a whisper of a sound that Sion had to strain to hear over the chiming of the bells, "there was something I wanted to tell you so desperately…"

But before Sion could hear the end of what his Lonesome devil had to say, a nasty gust off wind followed by the sound of old hinges groaning in agony behind him, drowned out whatever else the Lonesome Devil had to say before Sion watched with wide horrified eyes as the creature he had loved since the dawn of time vanished before his very eyes like a faint and distance memory passing by like dust on the wind.

0.0

"Ryner are you sure about this?" Ferris questioned as she soothed a hand over Rynver back that was bent under her touch as Ryner knelt in the middle of the bustling streets, in far too much pain to move.

"I said I'm fine damn it," Ryner bit out in labored breaths, "I just need a minute."

It was a lie and Ferris wasn't certain just how many more she would have to listen o before it was too late. But she knew that there was no deterring him not now or ever.

"Is everything okay there miss," a young man who was passing by in the finest fabric the city had to offer and a small pile of scrolls in his grasp stopped to enquire.

"Merlin's beard what is it with you people," Ryner struggled to say as he hefted himself to his feet with a hand on the underside of his belly where it seemed to hurt the most, "I said I'm…"

"in absolute agony and in dire need of medical aide," the young man finished as he handed the scrolls he was carrying to Ferris in favour of grabbing firm hold on the last person on earth she wanted to get near to right now.

"I don't think it wise to…" Ferris frowned at the scrolls in her grasp before she thought to warn the man away from Ryner but before she could complete the thought the young man spoke.

"In short Ryner Lute, you are as much a handful as I was told you would have been," The young man stated softly before sweeping Ryner off his feet.

She had expected the reel of curses that Ryner had launched at the man for this not so evident insult but what she wasn't prepared for was the rush of warmth that suddenly seem to flood the streets out of seemingly no where. It took her a moment to shake off the sudden light headed haze, but a moment to clear her head was all she needed to realize that this was magic that she was feeling.

And not just any kind…

It wasn't old magic but it wasn't something she was unfamiliar with either. She had felt this sensation before. But when she had felt it that first time it was a sinister sensation that left her feeling chilled into the bone instead of this feather light peaceful sensation.

By the time the answer struck her, Ferris was certain that if the man had wished to do her any actual harm he could have done so since or even before he had stopped to speak to them.

He was a sigma bearer and a strong one at that too…

"So you've finally sense it, you are sharper than you look," the man commented as he turned to meet Ferris's eyes.

But she didn't care for meeting his gaze not when her questing eyes only sought after Ryner who to her surprise was a picture of serenity in slumber.

What in the blue blazes?

"As we draw closer to that tower the effects of my powers over him will wane drastically but by then my leg of this relay would have come at the end," now the man turned to continue on their path going in the opposite direction he was headed in when he had stopped by them.

"Who are you?" Ferris questioned keeping her voice low and her guards up.

"Someone who has more things to do with his time than he appears," the man replied cutting through the steady rush of people that seemed to make way for him without even notice, "but I'm also one of the many who wants to return a favor before I lose my chance to make amends."

Ferris rose a brow at that.

"How did you know we were coming? And who are these others that you speak of?" Ferris questioned now eyeing each passerby suspiciously.

She didn't feel threatened even in the slightest and if she should ever speak honestly she would have to confess that she felt the exact opposite. But she couldn't be at ease not when she knew that this place hailed under the Roland flag. There could be spies lurking about or even worse this could be one that stood before her now.

"I didn't know you were coming, I despite my may talents and the common beliefs possess no such gifts. But I had received word of Ryner's birth and that was all I need. When I stumbled upon you both I had heard the sounds of bells ringing and even though it might not sound he least bit logical to you I can say in confidence that I knew right away who he was. I was certain that that last time he was here it would have been the end of that story but now I see that I was simply being far too wishful," there was lethargy in the mans voice and a sadness that seemed tangible as Ferris stared at this man's back, "the others I make mention of are likely the others you must have met if you have voyaged with Ryner til thus far. If you know them not then it is not my place to enlighten you,"

Ferris said nothing and had let the silence linger on as they bridged the distance to that ghastly tower.

It had taken less time than she had expected and less energy as well but a glance at the sun exactly where it had been when they had entered the city told her that this perhaps was yet another work of this elusive man that stood here before her.

Time didn't seem to work here as it should which was probably why this city was now an ancient ruin, an imprint of a place and thing that had been stamped into the very fabric of time. But as natural as it all seemed, Ferris was certain that the sustenance of it was mainly due to this man and perhaps eeven more like him that resided here in this city simply waiting for this moment.

But why?

Why was this one moment in time, that, according to all she was hearing, had been repeated so often over the years? Was that even possible?

But just a though struck her.

If this had all happened before then what would stop it form ending the same?

"We came here," Ferris began, "because we wanted to find the original owners of some old antiques, is that how all the other times started out?"

"Not always to that respect but the constant is that antique as you call it," he offered no further information.

And in another time and place perhaps she would have enquired but the thoughts to do so eluded her as a nasty chill, swift as quick silver and with hands that only death could have seemed to run over her in sweeping waves.

What in the blue blazes?

Her spine went rigid as she spun to look behind her on just a wimp. But there was no one there.

But how was that possible.

Danger…

Danger…

Danger…

Even molecule in her body sang the words as she surveyed the lands they had passed through only moments ago. But there was nothing there,

And that's when something rather odd struck her. The cobble stones that had paved the streets of their journey had seemed to have vanished without notice leaving this odd reddish sand that seemed more like red dust under her boots. On a whim she turned to look at the figure before here but before she could put two and two together the answer decided to slap her in he face instead.

Ferris felt her heart sink when she saw it…

It was a massive black structure, windowless and foreboding with that massive whole at its base where a door no doubt had been years ago. The darkness that she could see from within was eerie in its silence and death like in its chill and for a spilt second she felt the urge to slowly back away, a desire her body refused to acknowledge.

"We don't have all day here, the spirits that roam these lands like most of this city is not a thing of myth," the man that was now a figure heading into the gapping mouth of darkness pulled her from her thoughts, "they have a reason to hold a grudge against Ryner and by night fall there will be little I can do against that meancing lot of blood thirty lot. Vengeful spirits are never to be trifled with," he concluded before vanishing in the tower unperturbed by the darkness within.

Taking a steeling breath Ferris shrugged aside her unease and reminded herself that man had Ryner Lute in his hold. The man who Ferris was certain would be the death of her if she wasn't careful. But then again when it came to Ryner Lute being careful was of little avail in the grand scheme of things.

Digging in her heels against the thoughts of turning back Ferris took after them in swift pursuit her humanity and beating heart making her blind to the others that resided on these lands. The others, that were these faded husks of souls that had been lingered behind in the pursuit of nothing but the echoes of chiming bells that had been broken eons ago.

~tbc…

0.0

Fair heads up the below is me responding to some of the most recent comments that I read on my phone like two minutes ago you can ignore it if you wish

Hello again my lovelies ^-^

So yeah its 6 am I'm am dead tired but buzzing with inspiration.

Let me apologise for the long wait period but the end is close as some of you could possibly tell if I hadn't mentioned it before and I had actually cut off the ending I make and trased it and I am in the process of making a new one because I wanna give this story an ening that I think the original story deserved. I'm still translating thought to paper so all I ask is you guys to bare with me as I do it.

SmthingOrOther So in response to your comment I have to say that I had watched the anime a few years ago and read snippets of the story but it has been a while and not all the details are still fresh in my mind :3 but I wanted to do this fic so bad I just went ahead and just did what I wanted :p I wanted to give agood reflection of the original characters, setting and the relationship between the characters and I hoped I did that somewhere between the grammatical errors and typos lol.

I would like to thank everyone for their support and hope that you will all see this through to the end with me. I wish there was a way to respond to comment like you could on wattpad but I will have to try this way instead.

Requiem of Twilight Sadly it's a big secret how Sion will react so my lips are sealed…for now :3 like seriously even I don't know the answer to that but I'm still trying to squeeze it outta my pen -.-

YokaiAngel *dies with joy* I'm so glad you found my bit of madness and I quote "spectacular" I was screaming and grinning like an idiot with joy. I have to say your comments have a way of shoving me back in the saddle when I serious came crashing off my ride at the rodeo. Please continue to support me :3

Ybarry yeah I noticed that too but sadly I didn't revisit the anime. I wanted to add that character miran froaude was it?...but when I was my pen said "hell nah you isn't gonna go there, not while I have anything to say about this" *ink runs dry* (my pen went on strike) lol but on a serious note I was avoiding complexities because the plot would be harder to build and more time consuming.

Ben4Kevin You are my muse. Your continuous support keeps me going even when I don't want to ;-; but believe me that's a good thing :3 please continue to support me


End file.
